


Arogant

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arogant, F/M, I, King - Freeform, Kobiety, Kolejne postacie poznacie w trakcie, Król, M/M, Magia, Medieval, Medieval AU, Mejbi, Renesans, Wino, Zakonnik, cas, Średniowiecze
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Wino, kobiety i Cas - czego chcieć więcej?





	1. Przybycie

Księżyc przyświecał bladym światłem odbijającym się od gładkich kamieni. Gdyby nie pochodnie rozstawione co kilka metrów, ciężko byłoby się poruszać. Przy rozpalonych koksownikach ogrzewali się strażnicy. Każdy z kołczanem u boku i łukiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Obecnie nic im nie zagrażało, ale to w każdej chwili mogło się zmienić.

– Więc istnieje szansa? – Młodzieniec w szarej przeszywanicy podniósł głos.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że sprawa jest przesądzona. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Mogę służyć na królewskim dworze, ale jestem bardziej potrzebny tutaj.

– Jestem gotów zaproponować Mistrzowi kilku gońców do dyspozycji. Może nawet kilkunastu, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Zresztą Mistrz nie musi być cały czas na zamku. – Wzruszył nerwowo ramionami.

Zakonnik skrzywił się.

– Jeżeli mam pouczać króla, muszę być tam cały czas. Tam samo muszę prowadzić stosowne dla niego lekcje. – Zamyślił się. – Ile oferuje skarb państwa?

– Dwór jest zobowiązany do utrzymywania porządku w mieście i w zamku. Na czas urzędowania Mistrza w stolicy, zakon jest zwolniony z płacenia podatków na rzecz państwa. Dodatkowo ród Winchester przekazuje pieniądze na odbudowę wieży zachodniej, północnej i bramy bocznej. Błagam, to dla nas bardzo ważne.

– Nadal nie jestem przekonany...

– Wzmocnimy straż na granicy – przerwał mu. – Będzie tak szczelnie, że nikt się tutaj nie dostanie. Sądzę, że król zgodzi się nawet na przeniesienie się tutaj trzech chorągwi.

– Skoro tak książę stawia sprawę, zgadzam się. Jednocześnie liczę, że wszystkie obietnice zostaną spełnione. A wracając do króla, czego ode mnie oczekuje?

– Ym... król jeszcze nie wie.

– Och.

– Ale zostanie powiadomiony, jak tylko wrócę na zamek. Zresztą najbliższe otoczenie zgadza się na obecność Mistrza. To wszystko jest dla dobra królestwa. Podejrzewamy, że król Dean sam sobie nie poradzi, a nie chce słuchać naszych rad. – Książę Samuel skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Więc mam ułożyć niesfornego króla według magnackich potrzeb? – Zmarszczył brwi, jednocześnie krzyżując ręce na piersi. – W tym wypadku proszę przeforsować rządy wielu, a nie jednostki.

– Nie, naturalnie chcemy, aby król pozostał królem. Problem leży w tym, że... on woli polowania i uczty, niż zarządzanie państwem. I jeszcze te treningi z Kainem.

– Obiło mi się o uszy. Cóż, skoro magnaci zgadzają się, proszę, aby byli tak samo zgodni w sprawach nowego porządku dnia króla, który ustanę zaraz po przyjeździe do stolicy.

– Doskonale. – Samuel rozpromienił się. – Wyjeżdżam jeszcze dziś!

– Nie wiem, czy nocne podróże poza miastem będą bezpieczne dla księcia. Pozwalam sobie zaproponować skromną celę. – Skłonił się nisko. – Rano konie będą przygotowane.

– Przyjmuję propozycję. – Kiwnął głową. – I liczę, że współpraca z Mistrzem będzie bardzo owocna.

 

* * *

 

Podróż zajęła kilka dni. Nie śpieszył się, a w tym czasie mógł spokojnie ułożyć plan lekcji oraz przemyśleć wszystkie możliwe scenariusze pierwszego spotkania z królem. Swój zamek, a jednocześnie zakon zostawił pod opieką brata Gabriela. Brata zarówno w normalnym znaczeniu jak i w tym duchowym.

Zamek, czy też twierdza, wyglądał naprawdę imponująco. Wznosił się na górze, a dookoła niego rozciągało się miasto otoczone murem. Z daleka wszystko zdawało się być piękne, może nawet doskonałe. Wszystkie wieże i zdecydowana większość domostw zostały pokryte tą samą czerwoną dachówką i tak samo przybielone prawdopodobnie wapnem. Oczywiście najlepiej prezentowała się centralna, najwyższa część miasta przystrojona licznymi flagami z herbem miłościwie panującego rodu Winchester. Panował przepych, dobrobyt i przede wszystkim pokój.

Wraz ze zbliżaniem się do siedziby władcy, Castiel czuł narastające podniecenie. Sam siebie nie rozumiał. Bywał już na przeróżnych dworach, widywał się z wpływowymi osobistościami, część z nich nawet ochraniał. W młodości wykonywał o wiele bardziej ekscytujące zadania niż doradzanie królowi. A mimo to czuł, że w stolicy spotka go mnóstwo dziwnych, czasem niewytłumaczalnych zdarzeń. Oby tylko poradził sobie ze wszystkim i wrócił cały i zdrowy do swoich braci.

– Jestem zaproszony przez księcia Samuela Pierwszego – mruknął do strażnika, gdy ten nie chciał go przepuścić przez bramę.

Cerber spojrzał krytycznie na szary, zniszczony habit zakonnika, a następnie poprawił opadającą na nim luźno kolczugę.

– Byle żebraków nie wpuszczamy – szczeknął, ukazując widoczne braki w uzębieniu.

Brunet niechętnie sięgnął do torby, a następnie podał dokument wartownikowi. Nigdy nie lubił pokazywać papierów, bo to oznaczało przynajmniej częściową dekonspirację. Mimo że nie miał nic do ukrycia, wolał dmuchać na zimne.

– Żeś se jakieś szlaczki pomazał i myślisz, że wpuszczę? – Obracał papier w różne strony, starając się cokolwiek zrozumieć.

– Wołaj kogoś, kto umie czytać – burknął ze zdenerwowaniem. – Bo zajmiesz mi cały dzień.

– Hola prostaku, jak ty gadasz do kapitana straży?! – ryknął, ciskając glejt na ziemię. – Zaraz cię każę w dyby zamknąć i wychłostać dla zasady!

Castiel zacisnął zęby i schylił się po papier. Wiedział, że złość w niczym tu nie pomoże, a może nawet zaszkodzić.

– Przepuszczasz pan, czy mam zapłacić? – zapytał z wymuszonym spokojem.

– Nie przepuszczam. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się z wyższością. – Podaj powód przyjazdu, to pomyślę.

– Jadę do króla. Pokazałem oficjalne zaproszenie, a pan, kapitanie, rzucił je na ziemię. W tej chwili domagam się kompetentnej osoby, najlepiej przełożonego, inaczej to ja każę kapitana wychłostać.

Niebieskooki jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak rozjuszonego wojaka i gdyby nie otwierająca się brama, zapewne rzuciłby się na Castiela. Co skończyłoby się dla niego naprawdę nieciekawie i to nie tylko za sprawą ostrza, jakie brunet nosił w prawym rękawie.

Gdy jedno ze skrzydeł oddzielającej właściwy zamek od miasta uchyliło się, zakonnik ujrzał w nich nikogo innego, jak samego księcia Samuela.

– Och, Mistrz już dotarł! – Długowłosy zeskoczył z konia i ruszył żwawym krokiem do niego. – Już mieliśmy wysyłać gońca, czy na pewno Mistrz dojedzie.

– Podróż zajęła mi więcej czasu, niż zakładałem – odparł, uśmiechając się. Zaraz zerknął na purpurowego ze złości strażnika. – Mogę wjechać? Mój koń nieco się denerwuje. – Wskazał na ogiera za sobą.

– Jasne! To znaczy... serdecznie zapraszam – zreflektował się. – Otwórzcie szerzej bramę, tu nie da się wjechać.

Już parę chwil później służący zajęli się bagażami, koń został odprowadzony, a sam Castiel został zaproszony na audiencję u króla. Nie spodziewał się, że już pierwszego dnia władca zechce z nim porozmawiać, dlatego czuł się naprawdę zaszczycony.

Wnętrze zamku było jeszcze piękniejsze, niż można było to sobie wyobrazić. Na ścianach wisiały setki gobelinów, proporców, wypolerowana broń, a co kilka metrów można było zobaczyć błyszczącą pełną zbroję pełniącą rolę dekoracji. Bogactwo wręcz przytłaczało i ostro kontrastowało z codziennymi widokami w zakonie.

– Czy władca świętuje jakąś uroczystość? – zapytał księcia, zerkając na utkane ze złotych nici arrasy.

– Nie, tak jest codziennie. – Pokręcił głową. – Król bardzo ceni sobie sztukę – dodał, widząc oceniające spojrzenie mnicha.

Castiel zmiął w ustach celą uwagę na temat pustek w królewskim skarbcu. To jeszcze nie czas na zmiany.

– W jakim nastroju jest król? – zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

– Cóż, nieciekawym. Zawsze tak jest, gdy prowadzi rozmowy. – Ale już wie o naszym pomyśle. Nie jest zachwycony, ale wstępnie zgodził się na wspólne ustalenie warunków.

– Co znaczy wstępnie? – Zmarszczył brwi, zatrzymując się przed właściwymi drzwiami. – Niech król nawet nie myśli, że może wetować moje warunki. Jeżeli to on będzie decydować o kształcie zajęć, nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

– My to wszystko wiemy, ale król ma ostatnie zdanie w tej sprawie – odparł niechętnie. – W końcu to tyczy się jego osoby.

– Tyczy się królestwa – poprawił go karcącym głosem.

Samuel kiwnął na znak zgody. Moment później drzwi otworzyły się, a oni weszli do środka.

Castiela natychmiast uderzył przepych, w jakim tonęła sala. Nie było nawet skrawka gołej ściany. Wszędzie wisiały obrazy dawnych władców, rodziny królewskiej czy scen rodzajowych. Wysoki sufit oblegały gigantyczne żyrandole oświetlające audytorium. Szli po miękkim, czerwonym dywanie, który ciągnął się aż do potężnego, złotego tronu, na którym siedział znudzony monarcha. Siedział to złe słowo. Król prawie leżał, a na nim wiła się kurtyzana. Zakonnik odwrócił wzrok.

– Królu – zaczął oficjalnie Sam. – Oto właśnie ów zakonnik, o którym wspominałem wcześniej.

Blondyn w przydużej koronie podniósł się, zrzucając z kolan dziewczynę. Ta natychmiast poprawiła kusą sukienkę i czmychnęła bocznym wyjściem.

– On? – parsknął. – Bracie, nie pomyliłeś go z jakimś hołyszem?

– Ośmielę się zabrać głos. – Brunet dopiero teraz spojrzał na króla. – Nazywam się Castiel James Novak i przybywam tutaj jako Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Wschodniego na zaproszenie księcia Samuela. Jestem zaszczycony, mogąc gościć w stolicy i rad z przyjęcia mnie na audiencję.

– Słuchaj no – mruknął król. – Mój brat wymyślił sobie, że potrzebuję doradcy. Nie chcę od ciebie niczego więcej, jasne? Żadnych kazań i innych bzdetów, a już na pewno nie chcę lekcji od kogoś, kto na co dzień wypasa bydło, czy co wy tam robicie.

– Dlaczego? – Przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc brwi.

– Bo już potrafię wszystko. Jestem najlepszy – powiedział z dumą, a następnie napił się wina ze złoconego kielicha.

– Czy król potrafi pokonać każdego? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

– Co cię śmieszy? – zagrzmiał.

– Arogancja, Wasza Wysokość. Proponuję pojedynek. Jeżeli król wygra, zostanę tylko królewskim doradcą. – Uśmiechnął się.

– A jeżeli wygrasz? O ile wygrasz.

– Jeżeli zwyciężę, król zgodzi się na wszystkie warunki i będzie wykonywał moje polecenia.

– Zgoda. – Wyszczerzył się. – Sam, zaraz po walce sprowadź krawca. Te szare łachy są okropne. – Wskazał na szary habit zakonnika, który w świetle lamp wyglądał jeszcze gorzej.

– Niech się książę nie fatyguje. – Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Król także je niedługo założy.

 


	2. Pojedynek

Dean trząsł się ze śmiechu tak mocno, że aż jeden z jego giermków musiał go potrzymać, żeby ten się nie przewrócił.

– Ja... ja mam z nim walczyć?! – parsknął, spoglądając na stojącego naprzeciwko bruneta ubranego w koszulę i zarzuconą na nią skórznię. – Dajcie mi pałkę do ćwiczeń, bo jak się zamachnę mieczem, to utnę mu łeb!

Castiel przechylił głowę, mrużąc oczy.

– Proszę się o mnie nie martwić – mruknął, lustrując zakutego w błyszczącą stal blondyna.

Winchester śmiał się dalej, nie reagując na fuknięcia ze strony brata i sir Singera, który właśnie pojawił się na placu. Castiel wiele o nim słyszał. Był bliskim przyjacielem zmarłego rok temu Johna Winchestera. Wiele razy wspierał go w kampaniach i służył dobrym słowem. Po śmierci króla to on pomógł Winchesterom utrzymać tron i królestwo.

– Zaczniemy? – zapytał grzecznie zakonnik, poprawiając chwyt na rękojeści rapiera. Może to nie była najlepsza broń przeciwko pełnej płycie, ale Castiel nie chciał polegać tylko na nożu ukrytym w rękawie.

– Pewnie. – Król wywrócił oczami i zaraz przybrał postawę bojową.

Tym razem to Novak zaśmiał się w duchu. Gdyby chciał, mógłby wbić sztych idealnie w szparę wzrokową w hełmie, pozbawiając władcę co najmniej jednego oka i ładniej buźki, ale wtedy na pewno brunet miałby spore kłopoty. No i nie byłoby wtedy mowy o doradzaniu, a tym bardziej nauce.

Rycerz zaszarżował, a zakonnik stał w miejscu, czekając na najlepszy moment. Gdy Winchester zbliżył się na długość miecza, Castiel uskoczył w bok. Ten ciął jeszcze raz, od dołu do góry. Mnich nieostrożnie zahaczył o ławkę, którą król rozpołowił, próbując go trafić. Potoczył się do tyłu, nadal unikając pchnięć. Brunet musiał przejść inicjatywę, żeby wygrać.

– Nie da rady – jęknął Sam do sir Singera.

– Da. Nie wiesz, co oni potrafią – odrzekł z zamyśleniem. – On chce najpierw zmęczyć Deana, dlatego ucieka. W pełnej zbroi by tak nie zrobił.

– Ale ma mniejsze szanse. Jedno cięcie i po nim...

– O ile to cięcie nastąpi.

Brunet sparował ukośnie płaskie uderzenie, odbijając ciężki miecz rycerza. Zaraz odbił się do ziemi i naparł całym ciałem na lewy bok, wybijając blondyna z równowagi. Wyrwał z pochwy lewak i dźgnął odsłonięty kaftan, jednocześnie przecinając paski utrzymujące prawy naramiennik. Pchnięcie było dość mocne, bo po zbroczu broni spływała krew.

Nagle nad jego głową pojawiła się połyskująca grań. Uskoczył, ale ostrze trafiło w bok, rozcinając wyprawioną skórę. Castiel potoczył się do tyłu, by po raz kolejny uniknąć nadlatującego ciosu. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Król wciąż siekał na oślep, warcząc coraz głośniej. Brunet odskakiwał, nie mogąc go nijak zaatakować.

– Przestań uciekać! – ryknął Winchester, goniąc go ze wściekłością.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego pchnął rapierem prosto w jego szyję. Rycerz pochylił się w tył, a on ponownie naparł na niego, jednocześnie rozcinając do końca zapięcia. Naramiennik spadł z gruchotem na ziemię.

– Walcz jak mężczyzna! – warknął blondyn, wyciągając przed siebie lewą dłoń. Z palców wystrzeliły czerwone iskry, a potężny podmuch wiatru pchnął Castiela na najbliższą ścianę. – Tylko na tyle cię stać? – zaśmiał się.

Zakonnik jęknął, podnosząc się z bólem. Wcześniej nie było mowy o używaniu magii w pojedynku, ale skoro król zmienił zasady, należało się do nich ustosunkować. Chwycił mocniej rapier oraz lewak i ruszył wolnym krokiem w jego kierunku.

Winchester podniósł miecz i ruszył na niego. Im szybciej to załatwi, tym lepiej. Zamachnął się z całej siły, ale ten poturlał się po ziemi, smagnął lewakiem po nagolennicach, a chwilę później dźgnął rapierem w odsłonięte ramię, stając tuż za nim. Dean nie miał szans. Castiel w jednej chwili kopnął go, a ten wyrżnął z gruchotem na kocich łbach.

– Proszę więcej nie używać magii, gdy nie zostało to ustalone – powiedział Novak, następnym kopniakiem przewracając go na plecy.

– Mogę robić, co chcę – warknął, próbując się podnieść.

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową, patrząc na nadbiegających chłopców, bez których rycerz nigdy sam by się nie podniósł. – Bo są ludzie, którzy potrafią znacznie więcej niż król – fuknął, obracając się na pięcie.

Pojedynek skończony. Castiel wygrał, a władca będzie musiał się go teraz słuchać. Skończy się sprowadzanie do zamku panien lekkim obyczajów oraz organizowanie pijackich orgii.

W jednym momencie brunet poczuł ucisk w żołądku, a w drugiej leżał na ziemi, nie kontaktując, co właśnie się stało.

– Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – szczeknął Winchester, kończąc składać znak.

– Dean, przestań! – ryknął Samuel.

Novak podniósł się powoli, zaciskając zęby. Zostawił rapier i lewak na stole, nie zdąży do nich dobiec.

– Mogę chociaż wziąć moją broń? – zapytał chłodno, patrząc na idącego w jego kierunku rycerza.

– Nie – burknął, zatrzaskując zasłonę na hełmie.

Castiel westchnął ciężko. Pokona go jeszcze raz, ale tym razem będzie bardziej radykalny.

– Nie tak zachowuje się sprawiedliwy król – powiedział brunet, zrzucając z siebie swoją jedyną ochronę, jaką była skórznia.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi. – Podniósł miecz na wysokość głowy. – Walcz!

Novak zgrabnie wyminął nadlatujący metal i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Place ułożyły się w znak, a uwolniona energia uderzyła z łoskotem o pancerz, prawie zwalając z nóg rycerza. Ten jednak natychmiast posunął się do przodu i zamachnął się. Castiel uskoczył w dół, przenosząc ciężar ciała na nogi króla. Błyskawicznie wysunął ostrze i ciął po nagolenicy, słysząc nad sobą wściekły ryk. Przeturlał się nieco dalej i, nim ten zdążył się obrócić, strącił jego hełm. Winchester nie zdążył zarejestrować, co się stało, gdy poczuł chłodną stal przytkniętą do jego szyi.

– Teraz możemy skończyć? – syknął zakonnik, twardo przytrzymując przy sobie władcę. Wystarczy jeden pochopny ruch ze strony blondyna, a ostrze przetnie delikatną skórę, pozbawiając go życia.

Gdy Dean pokiwał sztywno głową, brunet odepchnął go. Na odchodne, jeszcze raz złożył palce, przez co blondyn poturlał się pod najbliższą ścianę.

– To ostatnie nie było konieczne – jęknął Samuel, widząc, jak giermkowie podnosili krwawiącego, poturbowanego władcę.

– Było – mruknął Novak. – Z kim mam ustalić nowy grafik króla?

– Ym... nie wiem, czy będzie trzeba. – Wzruszył nerwowo ramionami.

– Świetna walka. – Podszedł do nich rozweselony sir Singer. – Wiedziałem, że potrzebujemy tu kogoś, kto skopie mu tyłek.

– To była lekcja, ale i tak dziękuję. – Castiel uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

– Oby takich lekcji było więcej. Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Sir Robert Singer, miło mi. – Wyciągnął dłoń ku zakonnikowi.

– Castiel James Novak, mi także. Wracając... jak wygląda zwyczajny dzień króla Deana?

– Różnie. – Skrzywił się książę Samuel. – Zwykle wstaje około dziesiątej, może jedenastej, potem jest śniadanie i zaczyna trening z Kainem...

Niebieskooki słuchał wywodu księcia, skupiając wzrok na wściekłym władcy. Jego ramię krwawiło dość obficie, podobnie jak dźgnięta łydka. Chłopcy zdążyli zdjąć z niego większość uzbrojenia, więc brunet mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Król był postawnym mężczyzną bardziej nadającym się do walki w zbroi z dwuręcznym mieczem niż przemykaniu się z rapierem. Jednak nawet ciężkozbrojni musieli nauczyć się zwinności, aby nie dać się tak łatwo zaskoczyć, jak przed chwilą.

– Czy będzie dzisiaj jeszcze lekcja? – zapytał długowłosy, kończąc swój monolog.

– Nie. Król musi dojść do siebie i odpocząć. Proszę przygotować mu lekką kolację i wysłać spać. Jutro zaczynamy z samego rana – powiedział.

– Oczywiście. Pozwoli Mistrz, że odprowadzę do pokoi? – zaproponował Sam.

– Bardzo chętnie. – Castiel pokiwał głową.

Odchodząc, jeszcze raz zerknął przez ramię na młodego monarchę. Teraz jego życie zmieni się nie do poznania.

 


	3. Łóżko, dziewczęta i magnatka

Pokój nie był zły. Castiel mógłby powiedzieć, że był nawet za dobry. Trudno mu było skupić wzrok na jednym przedmiocie, bo cały czas coś innego przyciągało jego uwagę. Dobrze, sypialnia była piękna, zaczynając na złoconym żyrandolu, a kończąc na miękkim, czerwonym dywanie przetykanym błyszczącymi nićmi.

Brunet spojrzał krytycznie na swoje szaty, porównując je z wiszącym tuż obok parawanu fikuśnym kostiumem. Zakonnik nie pasował do tego miejsca. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie leżącego na pozłacanej leżance albo przeglądającego się w gigantycznym lustrze tuż obok toaletki. Nie potrzebował ogromnej szafy i kilku komód, cały jego dobytek stanowiły koszula, habit, buty oraz podróżna torba.

– Myślę, że pokój będzie odpowiadać Mistrzowi – rzekł Samuel.

– Tak... jest dobrze. – Pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

– Zaraz przyjdzie służąca i odprowadzi do łaźni – dodał szybko, cofając się w kierunku wyjścia. – Miłego wieczoru.

– Wzajemnie – westchnął.

Został sam. Rzucił torbę na wielkie łóżko i wyjrzał przez okno. Miał stąd przepiękny widok na rozpościerające się miasto, a dalej na pasy i pola. Słońce już zachodziło, więc niektóre okna rozbłysły ciepłym blaskiem, a na flankach rozpalono ogniska. Stolica powoli zaczynała żyć nocnym życiem.

– Kąpiel gotowa – rozległ się słodki głosik służki.

Novak obrócił się. W drzwiach stała może dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna ubrana w zielonkawą suknię sięgającą do ziemi. Spod chusty wyłaniało się kilka jasnych kosmyków.

– Prowadź – odparł grzecznie.

Służąca przeszła przez pokój i pchnęła drzwi ukryte za parawanem. Ukłoniła się grzecznie i ruchem ręki wskazała, by ten wszedł do środka.

Łaźnia była w wielkości sypialni. Ściany zostały wyłożone szarą i pomarańczową terakotą układającą się w symetryczne wzory. Na środku stała wymurowana, wyłożona od środka porcelaną wanna. Obok niej kolejna służąca dokładała drewienek do piecyka ogrzewającego parującą wodę.

– Zawołać balwierza? – zapytała cicho.

Castiel automatycznie musnął opuszkami palców swój policzek i brodę.

– Poproszę. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, a gdy dziewczyna wraz ze swoją koleżanką wyszły, zrzucił z siebie koszulę, buty i spodnie. Nie zwlekając, wszedł do wanny.

Woda była przyjemnie ciepła. Rozpłaszczył się w niej, wygrzewając się z przyjemnością. Stwierdził zaraz w myślach, że pobyt w zamku może mieć swoje dobre strony.

Wyciągnął dłoń ku najbliższej ciemnej buteleczce stojącej na drewnianym stoliku.

– Zapach lawendowy? – mruknął sam do siebie i odłożył ją z powrotem na miejsce. Nie był przekonany do tych dziwnych specyfików. Zwłaszcza, że kolejne zapachy nie należały do jego ulubionych.

Po dodaniu odrobiny zwykłego ziołowego aromatu, zanurzył się w wodzie, wdychając nosem orzeźwiającą woń. Mógłby nie wychodzić z kąpieli.

Gdy już miał sięgnąć po kostkę mydła, usłyszał za sobą dziewczęcy chichot.

– Jesteśmy gotowe – powiedziała jedna z panienek, zsuwając z siebie kusą sukienkę.

Castiel zbaraniał. Nagle odechciało mu się kąpać.

– Ale ja nie mogę – jęknął, widząc, jak reszta dziewek z łatwością pozbywała się swoich ubrań, odsłaniając nagie ciała.

– Pomożemy. Już nie takich przywracałyśmy do życia. – Jedna z nich puściła mu oczko, podczas gdy druga zaczęła masować jego spięte ramiona.

Zakonnik momentalnie zakrył swoje przyrodzenie rękami i spojrzał tęsknie na swoje ubrania wiszące na krześle nieopodal.

– Wybaczcie, ale nie mogę – zdobył się na nieco pewniejszy głos.

– Proszę nam zaufać – powiedziała inna, kucając naprzeciwko niego.

Brunet z zawstydzeniem wbił wzrok w wodę. Czuł się osaczony. Nie potrafił im się w żaden sposób przeciwstawić, nawet gdy jedna z nich właśnie wlazła mu do wanny, a reszta zdążyła dotknąć go tu i tam.

– Pan sobie nie życzy! – rozległa się czyjaś mowa. – Wynocha stąd!

Dziewczęta posłusznie odsunęły się od niego, głośno wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie. Ubrały się szybko i zniknęły w jedynym wyjściu prowadzącym przez sypialnię Castiela. Dopiero wtedy brunet mógł zobaczyć osobę, która wybawiła go z tej głupiej sytuacji.

– Bardzo przepraszam za ten nietakt – rzekła kobieta w stroju jeździeckim. – Dosłownie chwilę temu wpadłam do zamku i się dowiedziałam. Książę musiał tego nie dopilnować. – Skrzywiła się.

– Wszystko w porządku – wydukał. – Pozwoli lady... Pozwoli lady, że się ubiorę?

– Oczywiście. – Pokiwała głową i już chwilę później zniknęła za drzwiami.

Zakonnik odetchnął z ulgą. To był dopiero jego pierwszy dzień, a on już zaliczył tak dziwną sytuację. Co będzie następne? Wylądowanie w łóżku króla? Nie, to była już przesada.

Kiedy wreszcie otrząsnął się z tej okropnej myśli, wyszedł z wanny i ubrał się pospiesznie. Nie wypadało, żeby dama, która wybawiła go z kłopotów, tyle czekała. Tym bardziej, że brunet nawet nie wiedział, jak ona miała na imię.

– Przepraszam, że musiała lady tyle czekać – powiedział niebieskooki, wchodząc do sypialni. Nie zdążył nawet wysuszyć włosów.

– Nic się nie stało. – Kobieta wstała i podeszła do niego, na co ten przyklęknął i ucałował ją w dłoń. – Czyżby to był jedyny kontakt cielesny, na jaki zakonnik może sobie pozwolić?

– Trafiła pani w sedno, lady...

– Lady Ellen Harvelle. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

– Castiel James Novak. Mistrz Zakonu. – Odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem.

– Cieszę się, że jest Mistrz już tutaj. Jutro posiedzenie Rady, a tymczasem nie będę przeszkadzać. Na pewno Mistrz jest zmęczony. – Ukłoniła się po żołniersku i nim zakonnik zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wyszła.

Novak był skołowany. Górę wzięło zmęczenie podróżą, potem pojedynek, następnie te dziewczyny, a teraz lady Harvelle. Nawet się nie ukłonił, nie powiedział żadnego słowa na pożegnanie. Miał nadzieję, że magnatka nie będzie miała mu tego za złe.

Ponownie rozebrał się to naga i zaraz położył się na ogromnym łóżku. Położył to złe słowo. Brunet wręcz zatopił się wśród różnokolorowych koców, kołder, poduch i poduszeczek. Wszystko było przyjemnie miękkie, pachnące i przyjemne w dotyku. Nie to co w klasztorze, gdzie zamiast łóżka miał zwykły siennik, a jedynym okryciem był wyświechtany koc. Mimo wszystko lubił ten koc, był naprawdę dobry.

Po kilkunastu minutach przewracania się z boku na bok, uznał, że to bez sensu. Nie da rady tak zasnąć. Nie potrafił znaleźć stałego oparcia, plecy bolały go od tej nadmiernej miękkości. Miał wrażenie, że udusi się wśród tego wszystkiego. Przyzwyczajenie do surowych warunków wygrało i Castiel zwlekł się z łóżka, żeby znaleźć sobie miejsce na dywanie obok. Nie umiał wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak bardzo przeszkadzała mu zwykła przyjemność i dlaczego gryzący dywan dawał mu namiastkę jego celi w zamku. Nie myśląc już o niczym więcej, zakonnik okrył się kocem i zasnął.

 


	4. Nowe porządki

– Wszystko w porządku?!

Castiel otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to służącą wpatrującą się w niego z przerażeniem.

– Słyszy mnie pan? – Złapała go za ramię i potrząsnęła lekko.

– Tak... słyszę... co się stało? – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Bo pan tak leżał na ziemi i myślałam, że... już sama nie wiem co, ale się wystraszyłam!

Brunet wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze chwilkę, próbując zmusić swój mózg do logicznego myślenia. Albo jakiegokolwiek myślenia.

– Nic mi nie jest. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i zaraz owinął się ciaśniej kocem. Dama czy nie dama, nie musiała patrzeć na poranione ciało zakonnika. – Jaką mamy porę dnia?

– Ym... niedługo będzie świtać – powiedziała cichutko, uspokajając się.

– Dobrze. – Pokiwał głową i wstał, a następnie pomógł jej się podnieść. – Jak masz na imię?

– April. April Kelly. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, spuszczając wzrok.

– Bardzo ładnie. A teraz, jeśli mi pozwolisz, chciałbym się ubrać.

– Tak! W czym pomóc? – Poderwała się z miejsca.

– Ubiorę się sam, dziękuję. Ciebie natomiast proszę o to, aby przygotowano dwa konie dla mnie i króla najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

– Oczywiście. – Skłoniła się energicznie i już po chwili zniknęła z sypialni.

Niebieskooki odetchnął z ulgą. Mieszkańcy tego zamku go zaskakiwali. Jedni wyrażali kompletną niechęć do niego, inni aprobatę, a jeszcze inni byli nim zaciekawieni niczym egzotycznym zwierzęciem w klatce. Ale to zwierzę, prócz dziwnego wyglądu, potrafi także gryźć.

Naciągnął na siebie spodnie do kolan, wysokie buty, luźną koszulę, a na to habit wraz z torbą. Więcej nie potrzebował, nie zamierzał wyjeżdżać nigdzie dalej. Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby nie jazda konno, zrezygnowałby ze spodni i koszuli na rzecz samego habitu.

Wreszcie wyszedł z komnaty i skierował się prosto do królewskich pokoi. Nie zamierzał czekać, aż szanowny władca się obudzi, dlatego po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi, gdzie tym razem śpi monarcha, ruszył bez wahania, nie zważając na protesty służących. Wiedział, że oni wszyscy bali się rozzłościć króla, ale zakonnik nie musiał się tym przejmować.

Pchnął ciężkie drzwi i wszedł do sypialni. W środku panował nieprzyjemny zaduch. Wszystkie okna zostały zaciągnięte ciężkimi kotarami, a łóżko dodatkowo zostało przykryte baldachimem, jakby władca obawiał się, że ktoś może go zobaczyć.

– Królu, to najwyższa pora, aby wstać – powiedział głośno i oficjalnie.

Gdy nikt się nie odezwał, brunet kiwnął na służące, by odsłoniły okna. On sam podszedł do ogromnego łóżka i zapukał w drewniany stelaż podtrzymujący baldachim.

– Nie przystoi, żeby król spał tak długo – mruknął, kiedy w pokoju wreszcie pojawiło się więcej światła.

Dopiero wtedy Castiel mógł dostrzec, jak wielka była królewska sypialnia. I jak wiele walało się tutaj butelek po miodzie.

– Kiedy tu było sprzątane? – zwrócił się do służącej.

– Wczoraj przed wieczerzą – odparła niewinnie. – Król zaprosił na noc dwie... panie i kazał sobie przynieść coś do picia.

Zakonnik pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. To wyjaśniało walające się po kątach damskie ciuszki, co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Może powinien nakazać mu celibat? Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Albo znaleźć odpowiednią dla monarchy żonę. Wreszcie pociągnął za zasłony widzące nad łóżkiem.

– Wynocha – mruknął chłodno, wwiercając wzrok w dwie nagie dziewczyny leżące tuż obok zaspanego blondyna.

– One są moje – warknął Dean, widząc, jak panienki natychmiastowo zeskoczyły z materaca i zakrywając oczy, pierzchnęły do wyjścia z przeraźliwym piskiem.

– Spodziewałem się po królu wszystkiego, ale nie sprowadzenia sobie do zamku takich potworów. Sypianie z nocnicami nigdy nie skończyło się dobrze – powiedział ostro.

– Jakoś żyję, idioto. – Dean spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. – I co to jest, kurwa, za godzina wstawania? – Wskazał na okno. Słońce jeszcze nie wychyliło się zza widnokręgu, a różowawa łuna delikatnie oświetlała krajobraz.

– Jest odpowiednia – rzekł, uspokajając się. – Proszę założyć strój treningowy. Będę czekał na korytarzu. – Skłonił się delikatnie.

– Coś cię chyba grzeje. Jeżeli ty masz ochotę na bieganie w nocy, to cię nie zatrzymuję. Ja idę spać. – Naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, obrócił się tyłem do niego i opadł na poduszki.

– Jest rano – poprawił go.

– Spierdalaj – warknął, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Castiel stał chwilę w zadumie, wbijając wzrok w plecy króla. Naturalnie spodziewał się oporu i niechęci króla do nowych metod stosowanych przez zakonnika. Jednak one będą tutaj niezbędne.

Nagle kilka litrów lodowatej wody zderzyło się ze śpiącym królem. Ten podniósł się gwałtownie i nie umiejąc złapać równowagi, spadł z łóżka z gruchotem. Brunet natomiast odstawił wiadro na ziemię i przemaszerował po mokrym dywanie prosto w kierunku władcy.

– Możemy to ciągnąć tak długo, jak król sobie tego życzy. Ale proszę mieć na uwadze, że ja zawsze wygrywam. A teraz proszę o założenie stroju treningowego – wycedził, a następnie wyszedł z sypialni, trzaskając drzwiami.

Dean jęknął cicho i podniósł się z ziemi. Było mu cholernie zimno, dlatego błyskawicznie wysuszył się i przebrał. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że zamierzał się podporządkować temu powalonemu duchownemu. Niech on sobie nawet nie myśli, że teraz sprawuje nad blondynem jakąkolwiek władzę. Winchester nadal był królem, a król nie mógł mieć nikogo nad sobą. Nikogo.

Wyszedł wreszcie z sypialni, gromiąc wzrokiem wszystkie skotłowane w jednym miejscu pokojówki. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się tak wczesne wstawanie, a co gorsza, wychodzenie bez śniadania po kolacji złożonej z dwóch kromek chleba z kawałkiem jakiejś zdechłej szynki.

– Gotowy – warknął do zakonnika.

Castiel uśmiechnął się z wyższością i ruszył korytarzem.

– Od teraz nastają nowe porządki – powiedział do blondyna. – Po śniadaniu z zamku mają zniknąć wszystkie niepożądane jednostki, które uznam za niestosowne. Twój cały harem zostanie przeniesiony do...

– Hola, od kiedy ty masz czelność tak się do mnie zwracać?! – szczeknął głośno. – Jestem twoim królem i masz okazywać mi szacunek!

– … portu. Tam zdecyduję, co dalej z nim zrobić. Nie będzie żadnych orgii, pijanych bijatyk i bałamucenia służących. Zakazuję jakiegokolwiek spożywania alkoholu i wyjazdów poza stolicę bez mojej wiedzy i zgody. Od tego momentu stajesz się moim uczniem tylko z tytułem królewskim. Aby zostać moim królem, muszę najpierw nabrać do ciebie szacunku, a ty doświadczenia, bo poza rozstawianiem służby po kątach, nic nie potrafisz. Dzisiaj zapoznasz się z twoim codziennym grafikiem, nie będzie żadnych ustępstw.

Władca wbił w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Co mi możesz zrobić? – Wyszczerzył się do niego wrednie.

– Już raz cię pokonałem – przypomniał lekceważącym tonem. – A zwracając się do nauczyciela, należy używać formy grzecznościowej.

– Jestem twoim królem, zrozum. To ty masz się mnie słuchać i nie będziesz prawić mi kazań! – Blondyn popchnął Castiela w bok, zaraz składając palce wolnej ręki w znak. Na dłoni zaczęły tworzyć się płomienie gorącego ognia.

W jednej chwili uderzył plecami o ścianę. Chłodne palce zakonnika wbiły mu się w szyję, nie pozwalając mu na wzięcie oddechu. Król czuł kłujące zimno błyskawicznie rozchodzące się po jego ciele.

– Nigdy nie próbuj podnieść na mnie ręki. – Ścisnął jego gardło jeszcze mocniej. – Nigdy. Rozumiesz?

Dean z trudem pokiwał głową. Brunet puścił go dopiero dłuższą chwilę później i bez słowa ruszył dalej. Niebieskooki już układał w głowie plan kompletnego upokorzenia się monarchy przed nim. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nigdy nie powinna dowiedzieć się o tym Rada albo możniejsi mieszkańcy stolicy. To mogłoby podkopać autorytet władzy, a mogłoby mieć fatalne skutki. Właśnie dlatego Novak preferował treningi sam na sam z uczniem, aby móc z pełni do niego dotrzeć i zmieszać z błotem, jeżeli to było konieczne. Oczywiście takie były założenia normalnych lekcji. Dzisiaj natomiast Castiel chciał go po prostu zniszczyć i wiedział, że to mu się uda.


	5. Płaska strona kija

– Rozbierz się – powiedział zakonnik, zrzucając z siebie habit.

Dean spojrzał na niego jak na trędowatego.

– Co? – parsknął, mrużąc oczy.

– Rozbierz się – powtórzył grzecznie, a następnie złożył swoje ubranie i ułożył na najbliższym kamieniu. – Zależy nam na anonimowości, a ten strój... – Zlustrował blondyna od góry do dołu. – Jest zbyt rozpoznawalny.

– I mam biegać nago?

– Nie. Przygotowałem dla króla odpowiednie ubranie idealnie do treningu, jaki dzisiaj przeprowadzimy. – Uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, po czym rzucił mu lnianą koszulę i spodnie.

– Yhym, pewnie wszyscy wezmą mnie za wieśniaka, tak świetny plan – mruknął z sarkazmem. – Nie zapomniałeś, że, kurwa, każdy wie, jak wyglądam?

– O to także zadbam, proszę się nie martwić.

 

* * *

 

– Nie potrafisz się porządnie przeczołgać?! – ryknął Castiel, górując nad utytłanym w błocie królem. – Co ty z tym Kainem robiłeś?!

Dean nie odpowiedział. Już od trzech godzin przewracał się w gęstym mule, cały czas odtwarzając tę samą trasę. Ten cholerny zakonnik stwierdził, że będzie ją tak długo powtarzać, aż wreszcie zmieści się w wyśrubowanym czasie, co było naprawdę niemożliwe.

Nagle poczuł piekący ból w okolicach barku. Podniósł się gwałtownie, gotowy do ataku, ale w tym samym momencie jego noga ugrzęzła w błocie, przez co ponownie zanurzył się w bagnie, klnąc głośno.

– Masz fatalną orientację i refleks – stwierdził chłodno Castiel, bawiąc się długą, giętką rózgą. Oczywiście brunet przez cały czas pilnował, aby Dean mu nie uciekł, bo próbował już czegoś takiego na początku treningu. Wystarczyło wtedy kilka batów, aby przywołać go do porządku. Natomiast to uderzenie było jedynie sprawdzeniem jego reakcji.

– Też byś taką miał – mruknął pod nosem, na co brunet zamachnął się i jeszcze raz smagnął go po plecach.

Winchester dusił w sobie złość. Był głodny, zmęczony, a jego ciało wyło z bólu. Miał teraz szczerą ochotę wbić nóż w tętnicę mnicha i zakończyć ten chory trening, ale został pozbawiony wszystkich niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Nawet pieprzone kamienie, o które co chwilę się potykał, nie były wystarczająco ostre.

Czołgał się tak jeszcze dłuższy czas, przeklinając w myślach duchownego i wyobrażając sobie go podczas różnych tortur. Tak, to na pewno kiedyś się stanie. Może zacznie od połamania mu wszystkich kończyn, potem obedrze go ze skóry, utnie to i tamto, przypali nad ogniem, spuści psy...

– Kończymy – zimny głos Mistrza wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Dean zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Bagno nie było już aż tak gęste, najwyraźniej musieli iść inną drogą. Byli już na skraju lasu, widział z oddali rozciągającą się stolicę i swój zamek. Cóż, było tutaj bardzo ładnie.

– Jestem głodny – stwierdził głośno blondyn, wygrzebując się z błota.

– Umyj się w wodzie i wyczyść ubrania. – Wskazał brodą przepływającą niedaleko rzeczkę.

– Jestem głodny – wycedził ponownie.

Zakonnik otaksował go lekceważącym wzrokiem, po czym jeszcze raz wskazał mu wodę tym razem rózgą.

Wygrzebał się z błota i poczłapał we wskazanym kierunku. Zrobił to tylko po to, żeby nie oberwać po raz kolejny.

Woda dawała przyjemne ochłodzenie. Starannie obmył się z klejącej ziemi, wyszorował włosy, ułożył je w miarę starannie oraz zgodnie z poleceniem wyczyścił ubrania. Czuł, że więcej już dzisiaj nie zrobi, a pierwszą rzeczą po powrocie do zamku będzie sen.

– Twój czas nie jest najlepszy i nie zmieściłeś się w normach, ale nadrobimy to – powiedział brunet, gdy ten wreszcie wrócił.

– Nie chcę nic nadrabiać – burknął, siadając na ziemi.

Zakonnik pokiwał grzecznie głową, a następnie podał mu kij treningowy.

– Bij – powiedział, stojąc nieruchomo.

Król z niechęcią podniósł się, obmacał prymitywną broń, wyważył ją i z przykrością stwierdził, że była okropnej jakości. Dawno nie ćwiczył na tak żałosnym sprzęcie, ale już zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic lepszego nie dostanie. No cóż, lepsze to niż gołe pięści.

Przyjął postawę bojową, uważnie obserwując drugiego mężczyznę. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego mnich stał nieruchomo, będąc tym samym na straconej pozycji. Łatwiej było go zaatakować.

– Czy chce król walczyć z magią? – zapytał po dłuższej konsternacji.

– Chętnie – mruknął, szykując się do ataku.

Wreszcie ruszył. Zamachnął się, próbując go trafić w bok, ale brunet w ostatnim momencie odskoczył nieco dalej i znowu stanął niewzruszony.

– Machanie kijem na oślep da ten sam efekt, co ostatnio – powiedział ze spokojem, po czym obrócił się, perfekcyjnie unikając kolejnego ciosu.

– Więc co mam robić? – warknął ze zdenerwowaniem.

– To samo, ale szybciej – odparł i już w następnej chwili kij bruneta boleśnie odbił się od boku króla.

– Płaską stroną to każdy potrafi – syknął, czując pulsujący, tępy ból.

– Ważne, że zabolało. Królu, nie jesteśmy w żadnym uzbrojeniu. Gdybyś miał na sobie płytę, zachowałbym się inaczej. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie zawsze będziesz walczyć obity w metal. Zaatakuj jeszcze raz. Szybciej.

Zielonooki zgarbił się i wbił wzrok w zakonnika. On zawsze uciekał na bok, więc gdyby go zmylić? Zaszarżował, wymachując mieczem. Gdy brunet zgrabnie uskoczył, monarcha ponownie smagnął kijem nieco w prawo. Zakonnik zatoczył się, tracąc równowagę. Zaraz Dean stanął do niego przodem, sieknął zza głowy, godząc go w bark. Wziął kolejny zamach, ale kije skrzyżowały się tuż nad twarzą bruneta. Winchester zaparł na niego całą siłą. Wiedział, że wygra, był znacznie silniejszy. Nagle gdzieś koło ucha świsnęły mu iskry, a podmuch powietrza odrzucił go metr dalej.

– Co to było?! – ryknął, podnosząc się z ziemi.

– Proste zaklęcie typu obronnego. – Rozłożył nonszalancko ręce.

– Wygrałbym!

– Wystarczyło jeszcze raz uderzyć. To siłowanie się było bezsensowne. – Pokręcił głową. – Straciłeś zbyt dużo czasu i nie zauważyłeś, że drugą dłoń miałem zupełnie wolną. Gdybym miał w niej nóż, król niechybnie straciłby życie. Ale i tak jestem zadowolony.

Blondyn parsknął ze zdenerwowaniem.

– Jeszcze raz – zażądał.

– Naturalnie. – Brunet uśmiechnął się życzliwie, przyjmując pozycję obronną.

 


	6. Ból i strach

Powrót do zamku był... ciężki. Dean marudził pod nosem, głód dawał się we znaki, a Castiela niemiłosiernie bolał lewy bok. Na dodatek brunet specjalnie wybrał dłuższą trasę, aby jeszcze bardziej wymęczyć króla. Sam starał się nie okazywać zmęczenia.

Ich walki, czy też próby walk, wychodziły całkiem dobrze. Dean był dość bystrym uczniem, ale nadal brakowało mu szybkości i zręczności. Łatwo wpadał w furię i machał bronią na wszystkie strony, nie myśląc, jak zaskoczyć przeciwnika. To właśnie było jego największym problemem, który zakonnik chciał rozwiązać.

– Jesteście w samą porę na obiad. – W stajni pojawił się Sam. – Jak trening? – dodał do swojego brata, który jedynie parsknął coś niezrozumiałego, a następnie wyminął go i wyszedł na plac.

– Nie jest zbytnio zadowolony – powiedział duchowny.

– Podejrzewam. – Skrzywił się. – Dzisiaj posiedzenie Rady, jeżeli Mistrz jeszcze nie wie.

– Słyszałem, dziękuję za przypomnienie. A jak mają się sprawy wystroju zamku?

– Służba od rana pracuje, zostało jeszcze ostatnie piętro. Wszystkie dekoracje przenieśliśmy do osobnej celi w skarbcu. Zostawiliśmy jedynie parę obrazów rodzinnych. – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Rozumiem, proszę tego nie chować. – Pokiwał grzecznie głową. – Mam jeszcze małą prośbę.

– Proszę mówić.

– Posiedzenie Rady zwykle prowadzi król i nie będę tego zmieniać. Jednak śmiem sądzić, że on będzie starał się za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić mnie do głosu. Mogę liczyć wtedy na wsparcie pozostałych członków? Wszyscy w końcu działamy ku dobru królestwa.

– Cała Rada popiera działania Mistrza. Król będzie musiał to zaakceptować. – Wyszczerzył się ciut zbyt szelmowsko.

– Doskonale.

 

* * *

 

Widok z najwyższego tarasu zamkowego był genialny. Dookoła rozpościerały się lasy, pola, łąki i daleko położone wsie. Słońce panowało na jasnym niebie i ogrzewało swoim blaskiem. Było pięknie. Sam taras także był cudowny. Kilkanaście metrów kwadratowych posadzki zostało wyłożone białym i czarnym marmurem przedstawiającym symetryczne, idealne wzory inspirowane arabeską. Tuż przy kamiennej balustradzie ogradzającej balkon rosły w donicach najróżniejsze, często egzotyczne rośliny. Część z nich właśnie zakwitała jaskrawymi kolorami, a część uginała się pod naporem ciężkich, mięsistych owoców. Na środku tarasu stał drewniany stół oraz krzesła z metalowymi okuciami. Nad nim wisiał cienki materiał chroniący przed spiekotą słońca.

– Smacznego. – Castiel uśmiechnął się do naburmuszonego blondyna, a następnie nalał sobie wody do kryształowego kieliszka.

Król nie odpowiedział. Wodził wzrokiem po swoim pustym talerzu, następnie dzbanom z sokiem oraz z wodą, a później po kilku pieczonych udkach kurczaka.

– Gdzie jest wino? – mruknął.

– Masz zakaz spożywania alkoholu, Wasza Wysokość – odparł grzecznie, nakładając sobie trochę sałatki.

– Co jeszcze, mam żreć sam chleb? – parsknął niby śmiechem.

– Jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba – westchnął. – Teraz proszę się częstować.

– A jakaś pieczeń? Mam się najeść kurczakiem?

– Na stole znajduje się wszystko, czego król potrzebuje. Nie można katować organizmu samym tłuszczem, mięsem i piwem – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i niechętnie sięgnął po wcześniej wspomniane udka. Podczas nakładania sobie trzeciej porcji, poczuł na sobie wzrok zakonnika.

– Co znowu? – Wysilił się na kwaśny uśmiech.

– Jesteśmy wszystkożerni. Samo mięso nam nie służy. – Podsunął królowi półmisek warzyw. Właściwie w tym momencie obiad powinien się zakończyć, ale Castiel stwierdził, że da mu odrobinę przyjemności.

– Nie jem króliczego żarcia. – Wzruszył sztywno ramionami.

– Od dzisiaj tak – mruknął. – To wzmocni twoją koncentrację.

– Kurwa, nie będę tego jeść. – Uderzył mocno dłonią w stół.

Mnich uśmiechnął się z wyższością, a następnie klasnął w dłonie. Zaraz pojawiła się służba i w pośpiechu zaczęła zbierać wszystkie półmiski łącznie z talerzami. Dean próbował ich zatrzymać, ale to nic nie dało i już po chwili blat był pusty.

– Dziękuję za wspólny posiłek. – Brunet wstał i ukłonił się nisko przed królem. – Za piętnaście minut chcę cię widzieć w kaplicy.

 

* * *

 

Dean naprawdę nie przepadał za jakąkolwiek religią. Wszystkie próby nawrócenia go na właściwą ścieżkę kończyły się najczęściej nabiciem świętobliwego duchownego na pal albo spaleniem go żywcem. W najlepszym przypadku delikwent tracił którąś z kończyn, jak nie wszystkie. Dlatego właśnie mnich obawiał się tego, co może stać się w kaplicy. Nie, nie bał się złapania, to mu nie groziło. Bał się herezji, w jakie blondyn mógł wierzyć i jakie wpajał mu Kain. Castielowi nie zależało na nawróceniu go, ale na wytłumaczeniu mu pewnych dogmatów i sensu wiary. Zmuszanie go do czegokolwiek prawie zawsze miało efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego.

– Jeżeli chcesz, żebym się modlił, to nic z tego – burknął król, wchodząc do małej świątyni.

Mistrz ułożył palec na ustach, a następnie wskazał mu ławkę najbliżej ołtarza. Gdy ten rozsiadł się, podał mu niewielką książeczkę, a sam uklęknął przed górującą nad nimi figurą, zakrył twarz dłońmi i zaczął szeptać coś niezrozumiałego dla monarchy.

Winchester wbił w niego ponure spojrzenie, a gdy ten nie robił nic poza klęczeniem i modleniem się, chwycił książkę. Okładka nie zdradzała kompletnie nic, napisy były całkiem starte. Grzbiet, kiedyś najwyraźniej pozłacany, teraz był w fatalnym stanie. Otworzył pierwszą stronę.

– Filozofia? – mruknął, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na duchownego. Ten nadal klęczał nieruchomo. Wydawało się, że... spał. Czyżby to była dobra okazja?

Odłożył książeczkę na miejsce i bezszelestnie przesunął się na koniec ławki. Wyjście z kaplicy znajdowało się kilka metrów dalej, wystarczyło przejść kawałek, a później umknąć na dwór. Wysunął się na kamienną posadzkę i na palcach obszedł klęczącego, pogrążonego w letargu zakonnika. To było dziecinnie łatwe. Stawiał krok za krokiem, czując wolność. Wystarczyło tylko leciutko popchnąć drzwi.

Nagle kilkanaście lodowych kolców wbiło się w drewno. Król znieruchomiał. Sekundy mijały, a on nadal trzymał rękę na klamce. Tylko lekko popchnąć. Za drzwiami była wolność. Wreszcie obrócił się delikatnie. Castiel patrzał na niego ze wściekłością. Nadal klęczał, ale tym razem wokół jednej z dłoni unosił się dym; ślad po niedawnym zaklęciu. Blondyn, chociażby chciał, nie potrafił się ruszyć. Wzrok zakonnika nie był normalny. Zamiast zwyczajnych niebieskich, spoglądały na niego puste, jednocześnie świecące bielą oczy. Dean nie potrafił określić, gdzie konkretnie on patrzał. Nie musiał widzieć, aby czuć, że są skierowane na niego.

– Przepraszam... – szepnął, odzyskując zdolność mowy. – Już wracam na miejsce – dodał, czując nieprzyjemne drżenie całego ciała. Bał się. Bał się cholernie. Jednocześnie nie wiedział, dlaczego. Po prostu ten zimny wzrok wwiercał się w niego, powodując dziwny, nowy rodzaj bólu i strachu.

 


	7. Płomień

Podniecenie związane z Radą sięgało szczytów. Pierwszy raz od przejęcia władzy przez nowego króla, w posiedzeniu miał wziąć udział ktoś z zewnątrz. Tym kimś był Castiel. Czy było to coś aż tak ważnego? Dla niego samego nie. Dla plotkarzy jak najbardziej. Mistrz już teraz czuł ferment, jaki wyleje się na ulice miasta i kraju. Że władzę przejmuje zakon. Że król jest tylko pionkiem. Że zaraz przyjadą bracia i spalą wszystkich innowierców. Że przejmą cały majątek. Domysłów było sporo.

Zgromadzenie miało się odbyć w jednej z sal w zachodnim skrzydle zamku. Castiel nie do końca wiedział, gdzie konkretnie się znajdowała, ale nie zamierzał prosić o pomoc. Zaraz i tak zjawią się możnowładcy i to oni poprowadzą go we właściwe miejsce.

– Sir Singer. – Brunet ukłonił się lekko na powitanie.

– Mistrzu. – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. – Dobrze, że będziesz na posiedzeniu. Zobaczysz, co się tam wyczynia.

– Czyżby król nie wykazywał zainteresowania własnym państwem? – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Mało powiedziane – westchnął. – Razem z Lady Harvelle próbujemy go nakłonić chociaż do doglądania i odrobienia pracy domowej, ale to jak walenie grochem o ścianę.

– Jaka praca domowa?

– Król nie jest zainteresowany jakąkolwiek nauką. Jest bystry, ale żeby zmusić go do przeczytania książki, trzeba by go zakuć i głodzić. Inaczej nigdy tego nie tknie. Co innego wojna. Jeżeli zna teren, potrafi dobrze prowadzić i walczyć wojskiem. Będzie z niego przyzwoity strateg.

– O ile zacznie się uczyć – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Niestety.

Po krótkim spacerze trafili na właściwe piętro i drzwi. Wokół wejścia gromadzili się magnaci, czekając, aż król zaprosi ich do środka. Taki był zwyczaj. Oczywiście największą atrakcją wieczoru był zakonnik. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Był ciekawym okazem, rzadko kiedy mnisi opuszczali zakon i udawali się na królewskie czy książęce dwory. Dlatego też czuł na sobie ciekawski wzrok kilkunastu par oczu. Wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się, a służba uprzejmym gestem zaprosiła do środka.

Sala była całkiem przestronna. Poza oknami wpuszczającymi ciepłe, żółte światło, na ścianach wisiała masa luster zwiększających optycznie pomieszczenie. Środek zajmował potężny stół, przy którym zasiadali możnowładcy. Król zajmował miejsce na szczycie. Obok niego zaraz usiadł Samuel, Robert Singer i Lady Harvelle. Co najciekawsze, miejsce po jego lewej było puste.

– Mistrzu, prosimy – powiedziała magnatka.

Tego Castiel się nie spodziewał. Wybór miejsc zależał od króla, więc coś musiało go skłonić do posadzenia bruneta tak blisko siebie. Podejrzewał, że za tym stał książę, ale mógł się mylić.

 

* * *

 

Tak jak Castiel się spodziewał, na Radzie nie mówiono o niczym szczególnie palącym. Na całe szczęście. Jedynym problemem okazały się rabunki na północnych krańcach państwa. Tamtejsze stepy zamieszkiwali pół-koczownicy. Jednak ci ludzie wchodzili w skład królestwa i potrzebowali wsparcia. Pojawiło się tam zbyt dużo zbójców, aby miejscowe władze mogły dać sobie radę. Dlatego poproszono o pomoc stolicę. Magnateria ochoczo przytaknęła na pomysł wysłania tam kilkunastu oddziałów. Mieli w tym swoje interesy, ale przynajmniej miejscowa ludność będzie bezpieczniejsza. Zakonnik obmyślał także krótką wycieczkę w te tereny. Naturalnie z królem, ale bez jego dworu. Ograniczyliby się do niezbędnego minimum w wyposażeniu i ilości wojsk. Należy to przemyśleć i przedstawić księciu w stosownym momencie.

Kolejne sprawy dotyczyły nadchodzących żniw i świąt z tym związanych, spadku przestępczości w mieście, heretyków powieszonych w mieście nieopodal oraz stanu skarbca. Dean udawał zainteresowanie nimi, ale Castielowi nie uszły na uwadze jego westchnienia i wywracanie oczami. Król interesował się jedynie wojną i zabawą, co wykazywał podczas ożywionej rozmowy na temat corocznych dożynek.

– Jak się podobało? – książę zagadnął zakonnika podczas opuszczania sali.

– Interesujące spotkanie – odparł grzecznie.

– Mistrz nie wypowiedział się na temat tych rabusiów...

– Podejrzewam, że król najchętniej rozpocząłby krucjatę przeciwko nim, ale musi powstrzymać swoje zapędy aż do wiosny. Według mnie to banda uciekinierów z innych, dzikszych krain. Nie umieją się tu odnaleźć, więc napadają na niewinnych ludzi i kradną co popadnie. Problem wygaśnie w czasie zimy. Albo zginą z chłodu na stepach, albo wrócą do siebie. Nie należy panikować. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Gorzej, jeżeli to zwiastun najazdu. – Skrzywił się.

– Dlatego właśnie wyślemy patrole zwiadowcze. Jeżeli rzeczywiście grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo, na wiosnę ogłosimy pospolite ruszenie. Na chwilę obecną ważniejsze są żniwa. Pogoda nie zapowiada się najlepiej.

– Tak...

– Czy na Radzie był także przedstawiciel władz miejskich?

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Wyjechał na swoje włości pilnować żniw.

– Rozumiem.

– Proszę wybaczyć śmiałość, ale na co on jest potrzebny? Żniwa to raczej sprawa wiejska niż miejska.

– Zdarzało się wielokrotnie, że mieszkańcy miasta przy naszym klasztorze byli zobligowani do pomocy w zbiorach. Oczywiście byli potrzebni tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Miejmy nadzieję, że tego roku nie będzie to potrzebne – zamyślił się na chwilę. – Dziękuję za informację.

– Dam Mistrzowi znać, gdy wróci. A jeżeli sprawa będzie pilna, wyślemy gońca. O, Wasza Wysokość. – Sam spojrzał na przechodzącego króla. – Właśnie rozmawiamy o żniwach.

– Mówiliśmy o tym na Radzie – zauważył.

– Tak, ale Mistrz wysunął właśnie jeden pomysł. Byłbyś skory go wysłuchać?

– Proszę – westchnął.

– Żaden z magistrów nie zwrócił uwagi na nadchodzącą pogodę. Istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że utracimy część plonów. Zaproponowałem pomysł, który muszę przedyskutować z radą miejską. Nie jest to na tyle istotne, aby obarczać króla kolejnymi obowiązkami.

– Nie, proszę. Niech Mistrz mówi dalej – odparł nadzwyczaj grzecznie król.

Zakonnik wpatrywał się w monarchę, starając się wyczuć sarkazm.

– Możemy to omówić w drodze na taras. Kolacja powinna już być gotowa – powiedział tak samo grzecznie.

Balkon, na którym poprzednio jedli obiad, wieczorem zyskał cudowny nastrój. Na samym środku, pod falującą na delikatnym wietrze moskitierą, rozłożone było kilka koców. Dookoła służba ustawiała i zapalała kilkadziesiąt lamp i lampeczek. Barwione szkło mieniło się różnymi kolorami, a płomyki tańczyły to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

Novak usiadł po turecku na jednym kocu, król zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Zaraz pojawiło się przed nimi kilka misek i półmisków z jedzeniem. Wszystko w mikroskopijnych dla monarchy ilościach.

– Teraz to chcesz mnie zagłodzić – mruknął Dean.

– Nie powinno się objadać na noc – odparował.

Tym razem blondyn się nie wykłócał. Doskonale pamiętał obiad i wolał zbytnio nie denerwować mnicha. Tym razem poczekał chwilę, dokładnie obserwując, co nakładał sobie zakonnik i zaraz wziął dokładnie to samo. W końcu ten facet też musiał na czymś przetrwać, do śniadania zostało jeszcze wiele godzin.

Castiel natomiast bacznie go obserwował i był szczerze zdziwiony odmienną postawą króla. Jadł _królicze żarcie_ i nie wybrzydzał. Pił wodę i nie pytał o wino, a zanim wziął dokładkę, poczekał, aż brunet zrobi to samo.

– Właściwie dlaczego siedzimy na ziemi? – zapytał, maczając kromkę chleba w resztkach sosu do sałatki.

– Ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj masz jedną lekcję – wyjaśnił.

Monarcha zmarszczył brwi.

– Jaką?

– Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz. Jesteś najedzony?

– No powiedzmy – westchnął i sięgnął po udko kurczaka, ale w ostatnim momencie spojrzał pytająco na Novaka. Gdy ten kiwnął głową, wziął je i zaczął jeść.

W międzyczasie służba uwinęła się z posprzątaniem zbędnych sprzętów. Jedynymi elementami wystroju pozostały lampy.

– Kain uczył cię panowania nad ogniem? – zapytał, biorąc do ręki delikatne szkło.

– Tak – odparł z przekonaniem.

– Dobrze. – Pokiwał głową. Zaraz wyjął świecę i postawił ją przed królem. Obok ustawił jeszcze dwie niezapalone. – Potrafisz sprawić, żeby wszystkie trzy...

– Banał – mruknął. Machnął dłonią nad knotami, które momentalnie zapłonęły. – Nie potrzebuję robić takich rzeczy. Ostatnio trenowałem pożogę.

– Rozumiem – zamyślił się, po czym przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze kilka lamp. – W takim razie chciałbym zobaczyć, jak radzisz sobie z przenoszeniem płomieni.

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodziło zakonnikowi.

– Może jakaś mała demonstracja?

Brunet uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Wyciągnął dłoń do najbliższej świecy, wypowiedział coś bezgłośnie, a płomyk podzielił się na dwie części. Jedna została na knocie, a druga przeskoczyła na palec wskazujący i zaczęła się wokół niego owijać. Cieniuteńki języczek rozciągał się na kolejne palce w miarowym tempie, aż wreszcie zakrył całą dłoń niczym rękawica.

– To tylko coś takiego? – Zdziwił się, gdy płomyk nagle zgasł.

To nie było tylko coś takiego, o czym Winchester przekonał się chwilę później. Udawało mu się przenieść płomień na swoją dłoń, ale albo zbytnio mu uciekał, albo słabł i ostatecznie gasł. Kilka prób później był już tym faktem nieco zirytowany.

– Masz złe ustawienie palców – powiedział brunet.

Usiadł obok monarchy i chwycił jego dłoń.

– Spójrz. Najpierw palec wskazujący. – Delikatnie wyciągnął go w stronę ognia, a resztę palców ugiął w niepełną pięść. – Płomień musi najpierw osiąść na jednym...

Stopniowo tłumacząc powolny proces, Castiel zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko dobrze będzie mu się pracowało z Deanem.

Dean natomiast czuł się dziwnie. I sama ta dziwność była dziwna. Bo niby nie znosił zakonnika i życzył mu wszystkiego najgorszego, ale to, co teraz robili, było całkiem przyjemne. Mistrz tłumaczył mu wszystko ze spokojem, pokazywał po kolei, a gdy nie wychodziło, zaczynał od początku. To było dziwnie miłe. Potęgowało w nim jakieś nowe uczucie, którego nie umiał zdefiniować i czuł, że jeszcze długo nie będzie potrafił go zrozumieć.

 


	8. Jak ogień i woda

Kolejne dni mijały według stałego planu ułożonego przez Castiela. Rano wstawał wraz z królem, odbywali trening na placu, następnie jedli śniadanie i jechali poza miasto, aby tam dalej ćwiczyć. Potem wracali do zamku na obiad, później następował czas wyciszenia oraz kontemplacji w kaplicy. Pomiędzy tym a kolacją zajmowali się naukami przydatnymi władcy. Po wieczerzy na balkonie mieli najlepsze, przynajmniej dla Deana, lekcje magii. Tak, Dean męczył się cały dzień tylko po to, aby wieczorem uczyć się zaklęć i władania nad żywiołami. Czasem zdarzało się, że zajęcia przedłużały się. Wtedy Castiel dodatkowo tłumaczył mu astrologię. Wyjaśniał, dlaczego gwiazdy układały się w konstelacje, jak to się miało do ich życia i dlaczego to było tak ważne.

Wreszcie nadszedł wyjątkowy dzień, na który Dean czekał od dłuższego czasu. I to wcale nie chodziło o żniwa i dożynki, a co za tym idzie – popijawę. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz mieli zmierzyć się tylko na magię. Żadnych mieczy, sztyletów i zbroi. Obaj mieli na sobie tylko koszulę i spodnie. Buty były nieprzydatne, gdy chciało się używać ziemi. I Dean nie cieszyłby się na ten dzień tak bardzo, gdyby w zasadach nie ustalili, że wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. Może i polubił... TROCHĘ polubił tego mnicha, ale teraz chciał spuścić mu łomot.

– Gotowy? – zapytał zakonnik, przelatując wzrokiem po najbliższych donicach z ziemią oraz wodą.

– Byłem gotowy całe życie – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. Blondyn zbyt długo planował swoją taktykę, żeby teraz przegrać. Mistrz nie ma szans.

Na wieczorną walkę zebrał się prawie cały dwór. Magnaci rozproszyli się po kilkukondygnacyjnych krużgankach i z podnieceniem zakładali się, kto wygra, jak pokona przeciwnika i w jakim czasie.

Sam, wraz z sir Singerem oraz Lady Harvelle ustawili się najbliżej. Służba zdążyła wcześniej ustawić stoły, krzesła oraz zakąski. Naturalnie takiej walki nie można było oglądać bez odpowiedniego przygotowania. Ale nie to było ich największym problemem. Ten pojedynek został zaaranżowany z inicjatywy króla, a Mistrz temu przytaknął. Problem w tym, że zakonnik nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy o umiejętnościach i treningach Deana z Kainem. O tym, co tam się działo i jak bardzo było to złe.

Dean złapał pochodnię i odetchnął głęboko. Magia zakonnika, może i bardzo ładna i przyjemna w nauce, niewiele dawała podczas walki. Skupianie się na przenoszeniu płomienia z ręki na rękę nie przyda mu się przy pokonywaniu wrogów.

– Zacznij – mruknął brunet, kładąc dłoń na misce z wodą.

W jednej chwili gigantyczny snop ognia zderzył się z przezroczystą tarczą. Momentalnie otoczyła ich gorąca, parząca para. Castiel machnął dłonią. Para skruszała, a na trawę spadły lodowe igiełki, które zaraz wsiąkły w ziemię.

Blondyn rzucił pochodnią prosto w zakonnika. Natychmiast ruszył na niego. Wokół jego dłoni utworzyły się płomienie mieszające się z piekielnie gorącą ziemią. Kiedy zdążył ją zebrać? Tego Castiel nie ustalił. Jednym podmuchem odrzucił od siebie pochodnię, a drugim odparował nadlatujący cios. Obrócił się, złożył palce w znak i cisnął przed siebie skumulowaną energią. Siła była na tyle potężna, aby rozwiać płomień oraz pozbawić blondyna ziemi. Odskoczył na bok, Dean uczynił podobnie.

– Proszę – charknął niebieskooki. – Albo ja zacznę pierwszy.

Monarcha zaśmiał się i przystanął.

– Wybieraj – odrzekł. – Ja poczekam.

Castiel skłonił się lekko i wziął do ręki dzban z wodą.

– Chcesz mnie pokonać tym samym? – parsknął przeciwnik. Zaraz przybrał bojową postawę, splatając w dłoniach energię.

Novak odetchnął chłodnym oddechem. Opuszki palców oszroniły się, trawa wokół niego przybrała srebrny odcień, a końcówki włosów po prostu zamarzły. W tym momencie tylko stojący naprzeciwko Dean mógł dostrzec matowiejące tęczówki, których kolor znaczył tylko jedno. Lód.

– Co się dzieje? – syknął Sam.

– Teraz nic, ale za chwilę zobaczysz prawdziwy majstersztyk – szepnął nadzwyczaj rozbawiony i zaintrygowany sir Singer.

Castiel ruszył po łuku. Szedł miarowym krokiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Winchestera. Chłód wzmagał się. Najbliżej stojący obserwatorzy odsunęli się od barierek, uciekając przed zimnem. Część magnatów natychmiast dopięła swoje kurtki, a słudzy podali koce i pledy. Gorzej było z pochodniami, które pod wpływem zimna zaczęły przygasać. Zielonooki chętnie by go teraz zaatakował, ale skoro powiedział, że poczeka, to poczeka. Przynajmniej pojedynek zapowiadał się co najmniej interesująco.

W jednej chwili wszystkie światła zgasły. Brunet rzucił się do przodu. Ziemia pod monarchą momentalnie stwardniała, a na jej powierzchni utworzył się lód. Dean zdążył jedynie stworzyć przed sobą język ognia. Znowu powstała para, która natychmiast opadła, tworząc jeszcze więcej lodu. Castiel wystrzelił błyszczące kryształki, ale Winchester znowu odparował. Dosłownie.

Blondyn z trudem podpalił jedną z pochodni. W tym samym momencie z całkowitego mroku wyłonił się przeraźliwie siny zakonnik. Obaj opadli na ziemię i przeturlali się kilka metrów w szronie. Król w ostatnim momencie chwycił krzemień i uderzył nim o kamień. To musiało mu wystarczyć. Fioletowe iskry huknęły przeraźliwie. Zielonooki natychmiast splótł magię, a fala skier odepchnęła Mistrza. Dean odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość i znowu zaczął formować energię. Nie da rady zebrać jej z pochodni, więc musiał stworzyć ją sam. W tym czasie Castiel podniósł się, a ruchem dłoni podniósł szron w powietrze. Na wysokości jego ramion uformowała się tafla lodu. Po chwili pękła z trzaskiem, a zaostrzone końce pocisków zwróciły się ku królowi.

– Cholera – zdążył szepnąć, nim groty wystrzeliły.

Przeciwko nim znowu utworzył tarczę. Uskoczył w bok i pędem rzucił się ku pochodni. Teraz albo nigdy.

Pożoga gładko owładnęła jego ciało. Pomarańczowe języki otuliły go, dając przyjemne ciepło i światło. Właśnie, światło. Wytężył wzrok. Stał w ciemności. Nie widział kompletnie nic. Ogień o takiej mocy powinien spokojnie oświetlić cały plac! Tymczasem widział zaledwie trawę pod swoimi stopami. Na niebie brakowało księżyca i gwiazd. O ile to, co widział, było niebem. Przeszył go chłodny dreszcz. Zakonnik pewnie czaił się gdzieś w ciemności i czekał, aby zaatakować. Mógł stać dokładnie za nim. Momentalnie obrócił się i wystrzelił strumieniem ognia, ale ten zginął w mroku. To przestało być śmieszne.

– Wyłaź! – ryknął doniosłym głosem. Nikt nie odpowiedział. – Wiem, że tu jesteś!

Gdy po raz drugi odpowiedziała mu cisza, postanowił, że nie będzie czekać. Facet musiał użyć jakiegoś czaru, to dlatego było tak ciemno. Jeszcze raz wystrzelił kilka płomieni w różnych kierunkach, a gdy to nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu, zmienił plan. Dean nadal był na placu. A plac okalały krużganki. A na krużgankach były pochodnie. Zapali chociaż jedną i na pewno zorientuje się, gdzie jest. No i może sprowokuje mnicha do jakiegokolwiek ataku.

Ostrożnie przesunął płonącą stopę w prawo i gdy upewnił się, że nic go nie zabije, ruszył dalej. Czuł na swoim karku oddech zakonnika. Zimno okalało go coraz ciaśniej, a jego wewnętrzne ciepło malało. Zamarznie tu, jeżeli zaraz nie znajdzie jakiejś pochodni.

Coś zatrzeszczało i wyrosło przed nim. Momentalnie cisnął w to strumieniem ciepła i odskoczył do tyłu. Zderzył się z czymś okropnie zimnym. Nie myśląc, uderzył na oślep. Zatoczył się w bok i wpadł prosto na kolejne _coś._ Z przerażeniem wymierzył kolejny cios. _Coś_ chrypnęło i rozpadło się na kawałki. Dean ostrożnie schylił się, chcąc zbadać, co właśnie zaatakował. To był tylko słup lodu. Te trzy rzeczy były tylko głupim lodem. Zaśmiał się z histerią. Postanowił ostatni raz wystrzelić. Potem po prostu pobiegnie przed siebie i będzie niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze. Skupił się na jasnym płomieniu i wycelował. Pobiegnie za światłem, może to coś da. Zaraz podniósł dłonie i odetchnął głęboko. Da radę, wszystko się uda.

Ogień wystrzelił z jego rąk. W tym samym momencie ujrzał prawie przezroczystą twarz zakonnika. Mężczyzna odbił płomień i wysłał ku blondynowi snop jasnych, białych iskier. Król w szoku i oślepieniu nie unikał kolejnych ciosów. Lodowe kule wielkości pięści uderzały w niego. Upadł na stertę śniegu. Nie, to nie może się tak skończyć. Zacisnął pięści, czując przepływającą przez ramiona energię. Musi zwyciężyć.

Skoczył w przód i wypuścił za sobą stertę iskier. Zarył stopami w ziemi, obrócił się, wypuszczając snop ognia i już zaczął składać kolejny czar. Dean to wygra, Dean to musi wygrać. Zaszarżował na białą postać i z wściekłym rykiem wystrzelił kilkanaście strumieni pożogi. Mistrz zdążył utworzyć lód, który momentalnie zmienił się w parę. Król wiedział, co teraz się stanie. Wiedział, że musi być szybszy. Cisnął kolejnym płomieniem, nie pozwalając na utworzenie się lodu. W przelocie zgarnął trochę ziemi. Pod wpływem adrenaliny i napływu energii rzucił gorącym piaskiem w przeciwnika, a gdy ten zawył, rzucił się na niego. Brunet, czy też w tej chwili białowłosy, nie potrafił się obronić. Monarcha pchnął go na ziemię, czując, że ciemność znikała. Zaczynał dostrzegać krużganki. W przypływie radości gorąco wezbrało na sile. W dziwnym szale chwycił zakonnika za gardło i uniósł w górę. Iluzja ciemności nareszcie zniknęła. Ścisnął mocniej, widząc, jak ten zaczął się dławić. Nie, to tak się nie mogło skończyć.

Cisnął nim o ziemię, nadal pozbawiając go dostępu do tlenu. Wolną ręką chwycił garść ziemi. Ta sekundę później sformowała się w niesamowicie gorącą skorupę. Tak, teraz będzie idealnie. Zbliżył dłoń do bladej z przerażenia albo zbyt dużej ilości czarów twarzy zakonnika. To go bardzo zaboli. Coś go jednak tknęło. Ten wzrok. Te wielkie, nienaturalnie wielkie oczy. Zawahał się na moment.

– Pożar! – usłyszał za sobą głos jakiegoś strażnika.

Obrócił głowę z jego stronę. Nic się nie paliło.

– Trawy płoną, świerkowy las, wszystko! – ryknął.

Blondyn jeszcze raz spojrzał na zakonnika. Puścił go w szoku i zatoczył się w bok. Przed upadkiem powstrzymało go czyjeś ramię. To był Castiel. Blady. Teraz na pewno z przerażenia.

– To... to moja wina? – szepnął, nim ogarnął go całkowity mrok.

 


	9. Pożar

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i poderwał się. Pożar, pożar, paliło się! W jednej chwili zeskoczył z łóżka. Z łóżka? Rozejrzał się. Był w swojej komnacie. Natychmiast rozsunął wszystkie kotary. Świtało. Czyli przespał całą noc. Już nic nie rozumiał.

Wyszedł na korytarz i chwiejnym krokiem przesuwał się wzdłuż ścian. To wszystko się zaraz wyjaśni, nie ma powodu do obaw. Pewnie podpalił jakieś roślinki, a głupi strażnik zamiast ugasić, podniósł alarm. Tak, na pewno tak było. Przecież Dean celowo nie podpaliłby własnego zamku.

– Królu, na rozkaz Mistrza mamy odprowadzić cię do sypialni – rozległ się niepewny głos jednej ze służek.

Winchester wyprostował się jak struna.

– Gdzie on jest? – mruknął.

Służąca wraz ze swoją koleżanką wymieniły się nieco wystraszonymi spojrzeniami.

– Wyjechał pomóc w ugaszeniu pożaru – odparła druga.

Blondyn patrzał przez chwilę na nie z niezrozumiałą miną, trawiąc najnowsze wieści. Więc jednak był pożar, ale nie w zamku. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

– Przygotujcie konia – powiedział, wracając do komnaty.

 

* * *

 

Wiatr nieprzyjemnie chłostał go po twarzy, ale nie zmniejszył pędu. Był już między jedną wsią a drugą, pamiętając tylko strzępki informacji od stajennego, który też nie do końca wiedział, że ów pożar był. Zresztą na niebie rozciągał się jęzor czarnego dymu, więc Dean był pewny, że jest niedaleko.

Miał rację. Po kilkunastu metrach dostrzegł rozlegające się po polach jezioro ognia. Płomienie rozciągały się szeroko, dym kłębił się i zalegał w płucach. Pożar szedł prosto na jedną z wsi. Smagnął lejcami, a koń poderwał się do jeszcze szybszego biegu. W międzyczasie zdążył zauważyć parunastu chłopów biegnących z wiadrami wody. Oni sami nie dadzą sobie rady, ale Dean wiedział, jak im pomóc. W jednym momencie zeskoczył z konia, wyrwał jakiejś kobiecie naczynie i rozbił je, uwalniając z niego wodę. Ciecz błyskawicznie poddała się jego woli, a on ruszył prosto w ogień.

Okręcił się wokół własnej osi, czując wszechogarniające gorąco. Splótł magię, a woda rozprysła się dookoła, tworząc parzącą parę, która szybko uniosła się i zniknęła w dymie. Natychmiast blondyn rzucił się w jedną stronę. Płomienie w jednej chwili owinęły się wokół jego rąk, a w kolejnej wystrzeliły w górę. Zrobił tak jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Nie była to najlepsza metoda, ale nie miał innego pomysłu.

Nagle poczuł chłód. Chłód? Obrócił się ze zgrozą i ujrzał niedaleko zakonnika będącego dokładnie w tym samym szale co ostatnio. Tym razem ciskał na wpół zamrożoną wodą we wszystkie strony. Skąd on ją brał? To dla Deana było zagadką, nad którą nie mógł się długo rozwodzić, bo w jednej chwili Mistrz zmaterializował się przy nim. Przez cholernie długą chwilę wpatrywał się w blondyna martwym, lodowatym wzrokiem.

– Ocal ludzi – warknął i pomknął dalej.

Dean nie wiedział i nie rozumiał, co nim kierowało, kiedy przebijał kolejne płomienie, darł się na chłopów i strażników i z trwogą spoglądał na pojawiającą się w wielu miejscach parę zamiast dymu. W amoku ciskał wodą z pobliskiej studni, nie chcąc dopuścić do konfrontacji ognia wsią. Kilkanaście łanów ziemi i tak było stracone, ale tego nie dało się już uratować. W przeciwieństwie do domów i ich mieszkańców.

 

* * *

 

Czerwone niebo zalało horyzont. Lekki powiew wiatru dawał orzeźwienie po całym dniu walki. No i odwiewał smród spalonych pól, lasów, domów i ciał. Dean wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, a następnie z jękiem usiadł na schodach jednej z ocalonych chat. Miał serdecznie dosyć. Bolał go każdy mięsień, nie mówiąc już oparzeniach. Ale mimo to był szczęśliwy, że to był już koniec.

– Wygraliśmy – zawołał, widząc Mistrza idącego w jego kierunku. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział. – Wszystko w porządku?

Parę sekund później mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię z głuchym uderzeniem. Blondyn natychmiast poderwał się i dobiegł do niego. Winchester obrócił go na plecy i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, w jakim stanie był zakonnik. Ciemne włosy gdzieniegdzie pokrywał szron będący efektem ostatnich zaklęć. Twarz łącznie z szyją zdawała się być nadpalona. Ubrania natomiast nadawały się do wyrzucenia.

– Hej, słyszysz mnie? – powiedział, układając go w bezpiecznej pozycji. – Kurwa, weź coś zrób! – ryknął z przerażeniem. Zaraz nachylił się nad nim. Czuł słaby, bardzo słaby, płytki oddech. Niedobrze.

 

* * *

 

– Nie sądziliśmy, że pożar może przybrać aż takie rozmiary. Do ugaszenia zostali wezwani wszyscy mieszkańcy w promieniu czterech mil i dziesięć zastępów straży ogniowej. Wśród nich jest aż pięćdziesięciu specjalistów w zakresie ochrony i przeciwdziałania...

– Dobrze, dziękujemy. – Blondyn machnął dłonią, nie mając ochoty na wysłuchiwanie komendanta. – Wiadomo już coś o ilości strat?

Możnowładcy spojrzeli po sobie. Specjalne posiedzenie Rady nie obejmowało wszystkich członków. Części nie udało się dotrzeć.

– Pytam o straty – burknął.

– Wasza Wysokość, jest jeszcze za wcześnie... – jęknął jeden.

Winchester zmarszczył brwi i przebiegł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Część nadal była wstrząśnięta kataklizmem i tym, co za nią stało. Wielu na pewno straciło część majątków, niektórzy może nawet wszystko. Pożar odbił się na wszystkich bez wyjątku. Nawet na Deanie.

– To bez sensu – mruknął po dłużej konsternacji. – Zamykam posiedzenie. Wracajcie do domu i pomóżcie poszkodowanym. – Wstał ze swojego miejsca. Natychmiast odezwało się szuranie trzydziestu krzeseł, a oczy zebranych obserwowały wychodzącego króla.

Gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, odetchnął głęboko. Bolała go głowa, nie mówiąc już o reszcie ciała.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział Sam.

– Chciałbym, żeby tak było. – Skrzywił się. – Co z _nim_?

– Jest nadal nieprzytomny, ale weszły z niego prawie wszystkie magiczne efekty prócz mrozu. Przynajmniej oddycha normalnie – powiedział z ulgą.

– Chcę go zobaczyć.

Droga dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. Kolejne korytarze, schody i portale zlewały się ze sobą. Nie był do końca pewien, czy idzie w dobrym kierunku. Na szczęście prowadził go brat.

– Wejdź tam sam – szepnął długowłosy.

Strażnicy natychmiast otworzyli drzwi, a blondyn chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do sypialni. Natychmiast uderzyło go kłujące zimno i już miał ochotę wytworzyć ogień, ale nie chciał konfrontacji z energią, jaką teraz wydzielał Castiel. I którą można było wyczuć w całym zamku.

– Cześć – powiedział, okrywając się kocem. Zaraz przyciągnął oszronione, bielusieńkie krzesło i usiadł na nim. – Pewnie mnie teraz nie słyszysz, ale przyszedłem podziękować. Wiesz, nie musiałeś. W końcu to nie należy do ciebie i w ogóle... Ale dziękuję. Bez ciebie nie poradzilibyśmy sobie, Cas... tiel.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zresztą nie dziwił się. Mistrz na pewno nie był jeszcze w stanie, aby zrobić cokolwiek. Dlatego właśnie blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł bliżej. Czuł się jakoś dziwnie odpowiedzialny za Mistrza, nawet jeżeli w tym momencie nie mógł nic zrobić. Po prostu chciał tutaj być i czekać.

Nagle poczuł setki igieł wbijających się w jego brzuch. Spojrzał z przerażeniem w górę, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nienaturalnie białych, pustych oczach bruneta. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł rękę wyciągniętą w jego stronę. Na czubkach palców iskrzył się szron.

– Znajdźcie sprawcę – wycharczał Castiel.

 


	10. Tyran i Kain

– Nic nie rozumiem, pożar to pożar, po kij ktoś chciałby wszystko spalić? – Dean skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – To niemożliwe.

Kapitan straży wlepił w króla zmęczone spojrzenie.

– To nie był przypadek, Wasza Wysokość. Ktoś wzniecił ogień właśnie tutaj. Musiał znać jakieś zaklęcia, inaczej nie udałoby mu się wyrządzić takich szkód – wyjaśnił powoli, czując na sobie wzrok władcy, księcia, mnicha oraz sir Singera. Nie mówiąc już o królewskiej gwardii.

– Podobno Kain jest w okolicy – mruknął Singer.

– On na pewno by tego nie zrobił. – Blondyn pokręcił głową. – Jest normalny.

– To może być jego zemsta – stwierdził duchowny, trzymając się kurczowo swojego konia. Nadal kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł ogólne osłabienie, ale chciał być przy wszystkim, co mogło go zbliżyć do sprawcy pożaru. – Jeżeli to Kain, coś takiego może się powtórzyć. Na przykład w stolicy.

– Gdyby chciał się zemścić, zaatakowałby mnie – burknął Dean. – Zresztą nieważne. Jakikolwiek podejrzany trafi do królewskiego kata. Dowiem się, kto to spowodował, chociażbym miał osobiście go osobiście złapać i powiesić.

Sir Singer i mnich spojrzeli po sobie.

– Możemy pomówić w cztery oczy? – zapytał Castiel, już wsiadając na swojego konia.

Władca omiótł wszystkich zebranych wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale posłusznie wskoczył na ogiera i podążył za zakonnikiem.

– Jako król, nie możesz podchodzić do tego tak emocjonalnie. Zamachowiec już być może wie, jaki jesteś i jakie masz słabości – powiedział brunet, prowadząc go w stronę zgliszcz dawnej wsi.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Ten kurwi syn zniszczył moją własność! To wszystko jest, kurwa, moje! Nie będę się, kurwa, stać i temu przyglądać! – wykrzyczał.

– Język. – Zgromił go spojrzeniem.

– Ale ja...

– Język.

– Przepraszam. – Spuścił wzrok ze wściekłością. – Po prostu... krew mnie zalewa.

– Rozumiem. Dlatego właśnie w tym momencie nie możemy się sprzeczać. Przeciwnicy tylko na to czekają, szukają słabego punktu. I wiem, że teraz chętnie powiesiłbyś dla zasady paręnastu chłopów, ale nie tędy droga. Musimy poczekać na wynik śledztwa.

– W tym czasie on znowu zaatakuje!

– A my się obronimy. Tak czy nie?

– Tak. Obronimy.

 

* * *

 

Ciemnowłosy uderzył kawałkiem drewna o ziemię, czekając na ruch przeciwnika. Gdy ten czekał, uderzył jeszcze raz, dokładniej czując strukturę ziemi.

– Odważysz się mnie zaatakować? – Castiel niby od niechcenia oparł się o swoją broń.

Dean natomiast zgarbił się, przygotowując się do ataku. Już się nauczył, żeby nie odpowiadać od razu na prowokacyjne zagrywki mnicha. Zamiast tego jeszcze raz przypomniał sobie ruchy, jakie dzisiaj trenowali.

Po dłuższej chwili brunet podniósł kij na normalną wysokość i ruszył na króla. Drewno uderzyło o siebie, a przeciwnicy momentalnie odskoczyli od siebie. Tak, dzisiaj trenowali zasady doskoków i odskoków. I oczywiście, jak zwykle, zakonnik był szybszy i lepszy. Ale Dean nie zamierzał się poddać.

– Czy ty mi kiedyś dasz fory? – zapytał, ocierając pot z twarzy.

– Daję ci fory cały czas. – Castiel uśmiechnął się i zaatakował ponownie.

Broń zderzyła się na wysokości ich twarzy. Blondynowi udało się jedynie wyłapać ten zwycięski uśmiech, bo już w kolejnej chwili poczuł uderzenie w okolicy bioder, a później prosto w splot słoneczny. Zgiął się w pół i jęknął cicho. Znowu skupił się na nim. Na Castielu. Na tych jego ustach. To dlatego nie potrafił się obronić.

– Wyprostuj się – powiedział zakonnik. – Jeszcze raz.

Władca podniósł się, wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę z bronią, a lewą, dla równowagi, podniósł. Jeszcze nie potrafił schować jej za plecami, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

Znowu odbili się mieczami i znowu niebieskooki wymierzył cios w dół. Dean zdążył odbić. Nadleciało kolejne uderzenie z góry. W ostatniej chwili blondyn odparował i błyskawicznie ciął w dół. Mnich obronił uderzenie i wystosował własne. Świsnęło powietrze, a drewno zatrzymało się na barku króla.

– Niepotrzebnie się odsłaniasz. – Castiel pokręcił głową. – Gdzie była twoja broń, gdy zaatakowałem?

– Na dole – mruknął, odsuwając się. Zaraz zaczął rozmasowywać bolące miejsce.

– Jak to się stało?

– Klinga ześlizgnęła się po twoim mieczu. Nie zdążyłem jej podnieść – przyznał. – Ja jestem stworzony do walki w pełnej płycie, a nie do dziabania się rapierem. Taki mieczyk nic by mi nie zrobił!

– Rozumiem, co chcesz mi przekazać, ale dobry rycerz potrafi się obronić nawet w koszuli nocnej. A co dopiero w skórzni. – Podprowadził króla do najbliższego kamienia i usadził go na nim. – Nie zawsze będziesz w zbroi. Muszę cię nauczyć szybkości, żebyś w każdej chwili mógł się obronić. Poza tym nawet ciężkozbrojni muszą być szybcy.

– Mam straż – powiedział. – Oni zawsze mnie obronią.

– Czasem nawet oni mogą zawieść. – Zerknął w stronę dwóch strażników stojących niedaleko. Po pożarze Castiel był zmuszony do zaostrzenia środków bezpieczeństwa.

 

* * *

 

Miasto powoli zasypiało. Robotnicy wyznaczeni do pomocy przy żniwach ściągnęli już do swoich domów, a strażnicy w bramach czekali na ostatnich niedobitków. Woleli poczekać na nich jeszcze jakiś czas, niż przez całą noc słuchać ich żałosnego zawodzenia. Ale miasto było inne niż zwykle. Na rynku, zamiast sprzątających swoje towary handlarzy, stało ponad trzydzieści szubienic. Na każdej z nich wisieli mężczyźni i kobiety. Ubrani w najgorsze, poplamione krwią szmaty i po wielogodzinnych torturach. To oni wywołali pożar. Tak obwieścił królewski posłaniec i właśnie tak mieli myśleć mieszkańcy stolicy.

– Nie było mnie dwa dni – warknął mnich. – Słyszysz?! Dwa dni!

Blondyn siedział w ciszy i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.

– Tylko przez dwa dni zabiłeś ponad trzydzieści niewinnych ludzi! Nie oszukasz mnie. Wiem, że oni z pożarem nie mieli nic wspólnego.

– Mieli – burknął.

– Wdowa samotnie wychowująca trójkę dzieci? Biedny szewc? To są ci zamachowcy?

– I tak tego nie zrozumiesz. – Wywrócił oczami.

– Nie zrozumiem bezpodstawnego mordowania niewinnych? Owszem, nie rozumiem. Nie jesteś tyranem, żeby robić coś takiego. Nie potrzebujesz zastraszać swoich obywateli.

– Niech ten skurwysyn myśli, że już go nie szukam. Powieszę jeszcze parę chłopów i poczuje się bezkarny. Wtedy go dorwę – mruknął.

– Nie tak postępuje mądry i sprawiedliwy król.

– Nie jestem ani mądry, ani sprawiedliwy – szczeknął. – I gówno mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie. Jestem królem i będę robić, co mi się podoba!

Zakonnik patrzał na niego niewzruszonym wzrokiem. Coś było bardzo nie tak. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dean się tak zachowywał.

– Idź się położyć, porozmawiamy jutro – zarządził surowym głosem.

Blondyn fuknął pod nosem i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Gdy już zebrał prawie wszystko, na taras wszedł książę Samuel.

– Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytał, spoglądając to za blondyna, to na zakonnika.

– Proszę. – Novak skłonił się lekko.

– Kain przyjechał. Chce się widzieć z królem.

 


	11. Tania sztuczka

Castiel i Dean prawie zbiegli po schodach. Kain przyjechał. Dean nie wiedział, jak miałby to zinterpretować. Będzie zły, bo zmienił nauczyciela? Oby nie.

– Witaj, królu. – Rycerz osławiony legendami ukląkł na jedno kolano przed wchodzącym monarchą.

– Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko – odparł blondyn, siadając na tronie.

– Gdy dowiedziałem się o pożarze, natychmiast zarządziłem powrót, Wasza Wysokość. – Skłonił się.

Castiel zlustrował słynnego wojownika. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej był mistrzem walki w zbroi, co widać było po jego potężnej posturze. U jego boku, na grubym pasie, zwisał ogromny, dwuręczny miecz. W takim razie szybkość nie była jego atutem. Brunet zapisał to sobie w pamięci. Powrócił do obserwowania go. Siwe, rozpuszczone włosy i broda nadawały rycerzowi posępnego wyglądu. Mógłby stwierdzić, że nawet zmęczonego, ale przeczyła temu broń i postawa.

– Cieszymy się z tego powodu – odrzekł król. – Przedstawiam ci Castiela Novaka, Mistrza Zakonnego.

Szaro-niebieskie tęczówki Kaina spoczęły na zakonniku. Jednak, zamiast oczekiwanej niechęci wobec bruneta, poczuł zainteresowanie swoją osobą. Czyżby rycerz chciał go najpierw wybadać? Ciężko było stwierdzić.

– Jestem rad z tego spotkania – powiedział wreszcie Castiel. Gdzieś w jego głowie zaświtała myśl, że może właśnie teraz rozmawia z podpalaczem. Nie wiedział, czy to było dobrze, czy źle.

– Ja także. Przyjechałem tutaj, aby pomóc w złapaniu zwyrodnialca palącego wsie – poinformował grzecznie.

Czyżby Kain potrafił czytać w myślach? Nie, na pewno nie. Castiel zaraz wyrzucił ten pomysł z głowy. Po prostu temat podpalenia był bardzo aktualny i popularny.

– Cieszymy się, że chcesz pomóc – odparł Dean, najwyraźniej nie czując dziwnej atmosfery, jaka właśnie się wytworzyła.

 

* * *

 

– Tnij – powiedział Castiel, gładko uchylając się od ciosów króla. – Ale szybciej, na litość boską.

Winchester ścisnął mocniej miecz, skupiając się tylko na zakonniku wykonującym coraz to różniejsze akrobacje pozwalające mu na uniknięcie kontaktu ze stalą. Od przyjazdu Kaina, Castiel zrobił się bardziej uważny, a jego treningi były jeszcze bardziej męczące.

– Używasz magii – jęknął, opuszczając broń. Wypróbował już prawie każde cięcie. Nic to nie dało.

– Jestem szybki. Gdybym używał czarów, nawet byś mnie nie zobaczył – odrzekł ze spokojem.

– Może ze mną spróbujesz? – rozległ się głos rycerza, który właśnie wszedł na dziedziniec. – Król jest już na pewno zmęczony. Należy mu się odpoczynek.

Dean obdarzył Kaina dziękującym spojrzeniem i zaraz odłożył miecz na stół.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy potrzebujesz treningu, sir – zauważył dyplomatycznie mnich.

– Nie potrzebuję. – Pokręcił głową. – Pokażmy królowi, jak walczą najwięksi wojownicy w królestwie.

Władca wyszczerzył się jak małe słońce. Nigdy nie myślał, że zobaczy taki epicki pojedynek. Co jak co, ale żaden z tych dwóch nie zamierzał przegrać. Ich zdolności były na wysokim poziomie, co zapowiadało świetną walkę.

– Niech będzie – westchnął brunet. – Będziemy używać magii?

– Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, ale dołożyłbym jeszcze coś, co na pewno da nam obu motywację.

– Słucham – mruknął bez emocji.

– Walczmy o prawo do prowadzenia dalszej nauki króla. Jeżeli ja wygram, król będzie się uczyć ze mną. Jeżeli wygra Mistrz, król będzie się uczyć z tobą – zaproponował.

Castiel wyłapał błysk z jego oczach. Nie wiedział, czy rozsądne było się zgodzić, ale... ale nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji do pokazania Deanowi, kto jest lepszym wojownikiem. Właśnie dlatego się zgodził.

Parę minut później obaj rycerze stanęli na placu już w pełnym rynsztunku. Zakonnik jak zwykle wybrał lekką skórznię, krótki miecz, lewak i nóż. Wyjątkowo pozwolił sobie na nagolenniki i podkute buty. Kain zaprezentował się w świetnie dopasowanej zbroi pokrytej obsydianową powłoką. Światło słońca odbijało się od wypolerowanej, prawie czarnej powierzchni. Na głowie miał szpiczasty, zdobiony hełm. Nogawice wraz z nagolennicami także były w różnych odcieniach czerni. W jednej ręce trzymał wyrabiany pawęż. Nie było na nim śladów uderzeń, a więc prawdopodobnie musiał mieć go od niedawna. Na skórzanym pasie u jego boku wisiał dwuręczny miecz. Najprawdopodobniej ten, który Castiel widział już wczoraj. Wystająca rękojeść uwieńczona była ogromnym rubinem kosztującym na pewno niemałą fortunę.

Rycerz wyjął broń z pochwy i ustawił się przodem do zakonnika, najwyraźniej czekając na pierwszy ruch. Roztropnie. Dzięki temu mógł ocenić szybkość, zwinność i siłę przeciwnika. Brunet jednak nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo podejść. Ruszył z wolna, luźno trzymając broń. Grunt, to nie dać się sprowokować.

Kain machnął mieczem, gdy Castiel podszedł wystarczająco blisko. Zakonnik natychmiast uskoczył i świsnął swoim ostrzem niedaleko delikatnie odsłoniętej kolczugi ukrytej pod zbroją. Ciężko będzie go rozbroić. Dlatego miał kolejny plan, ale jak na razie musiał uciec przed kolejnym atakiem. Odsunął się skrajnie w prawo, nie dając mu sposobu na użycie tarczy. Ponownie wykonał kontratak. Tym razem miecz odbił się od napierśnika. Niech by to.

– Wydawało mi się, że jesteś szybszy – powiedział Kain, ponownie stając z pozie bojowej. Tym razem jednak zdecydował się ruszyć na mnicha.

Po chwili miecze skrzyżowały się, wydając z siebie metaliczny brzęk. Moment później stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, aby po chwili znowu doskoczyć do siebie i zaatakować jeszcze raz. Przypominało to najzwyczajniejszy trening, jaki często Castiel przeprowadzał z Deanem. Jednak tym razem musiał ustąpić Kainowi i jego niezwykłej sile. Nie oznaczało to, że już się poddał. Wsunął swoje ostrze za pasek. Wolną, prawą ręką pochwycił trochę ziemi, rozgrzał ją w dłoni i cisnął w przeciwnika. Trafił prosto w otwory na oczy. Natychmiast doskoczył i podważył lewakiem łączenie utrzymujące ciężki hełm. Coś strzeliło, ale nie udało mu się go strącić. Zaraz poczuł silne uderzenie w okolicach brzucha. W kolejnym momencie wylądował parę metrów dalej. Wyciągnął miecz i kątem oka dostrzegł złamany w pół lewak. Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze.

Rycerz nie zwalniał. Pchnął mieczem w bruneta, ale ten odskoczył z gracją, przeturlał się jeszcze dalej i z całej siły wbił zniszczoną broń w lewą goleń mężczyzny. Chyba się udało, bo zobaczył pierwsze kropelki krwi. Następnie musiał uciec przed ostrzem i tarczą oponenta. Przed tym pierwszym zdążył, ale przed drugim... Poturlał się na kamiennej dróżce. Lekko go to ogłuszyło, dlatego podniósł się dłuższą chwilę później. W tym czasie Kain jakimś cudem wyciągnął lewak i odrzucił go na bok. Czyli jeszcze może się przydać.

Mistrz wystawił miecz przed siebie, lustrując podchodzącego przeciwnika. Rycerz powoli zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę, skoro tak ochoczo przystępował do ataku. Albo liczył na szybkie wykończenie bruneta.

Zakonnik ciachnął na próbę i zaraz skoczył w prawo, gdzie o mało co nie staranowała go tarcza. Teraz miał okazję. Kain niczym się nie bronił. Jednym ruchem smagnął ostrzem po jego rękawicy, a drugim wykonał czar. Fioletowe iskry wystrzeliły z jego dłoni i z hukiem rozsypały się po zbroi. Wojownik zakołysał się, ale nadal stał na nogach. Brunet, korzystając z okazji, wbił ukryte ostrze w to samo miejsce utrzymujące hełm. Tym razem strzeliło coś innego. Hełm delikatnie się poruszył. Na więcej nie starczyło mu czasu, ponieważ poczuł płaskie uderzenie miecza w dole pleców. Błyskawicznie odsunął się i pobieżnie zlustrował swoje dzieło. Teraz wystarczyło tylko strącić ochronę. Kain chyba również się tego domyślił, dlatego zaszarżował na bruneta i z sapnięciem zamachnął się mieczem. Wierzchołek sztychu rozciął skórznię i ugodził Castiela w bok. Mnich doskoczył do lewaka i zaraz uciekł przed kolejnym atakiem. Czyżby to już była furia?

Rozcięty mięsień bolał. Czuł lepką krew barwiącą jego koszulę, ale nie mógł się teraz tym zająć. Przystanął na moment i zmierzył wściekłego rycerza chmurnym spojrzeniem. W głowie zaświtał mu szalony plan prawie niemożliwy do zrealizowania. Spróbuje. Jeżeli nie, powróci do powolnego rozbrajania.

Ponownie uchylił się przed głownią i rzucił lewakiem, celując w głowę. Zgodnie z planem, wojownik odsunął się. Castiel odbił się od ziemi, naparł na niego z całej siły, a wolną dłonią uwolnił energię. Ponownie fioletowe iskierki wystrzeliły, ale tym razem uderzyły w całą powierzchnię tarczy; w tym w przedramię i rękawicę. Pawęż odbił się dalej, ciągnąc rękę. Teraz Kain powinien upaść.

Mag poczuł przeszywający ból w placach. Rycerz odrzucił bruneta na ziemię, a następnie odrzucił tarczę. Jak to się stało, że napieranie, wcześniejsze ogłuszenie, a teraz jeszcze uderzenie, nie sprawiło, że mężczyzna upadł? Brunet pozbierał się z trawy i stanął na nogach. Plan nie wyszedł.

Przez następne kilka minut mógł tylko unikać kolejnych ciachnięć, mając nadzieję, że wojownik jakoś się odsłoni i da Castielowi okazję do ataku. Tak się jednak nie działo. Najwyraźniej adrenalina skutecznie mu pomagała, skoro nie zwalniał, a siła, z jaką atakował, nadal była taka sama. Nadal nie do pokonania. Mnichowi zaczynały kończyć się pomysły.

Wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja. Niebieskooki wyminął miecz i z rozpędu wskoczył na plecy wojaka. Złapał za hełm, stargał go z głowy Kaina, zeskoczył i cisnął kawałkiem metalu w mężczyznę. Armet odbił się od jego twarzy i upadł z brzękiem na ziemię. Nareszcie głowa była odsłonięta.

Kain zmierzył Castiela poważnym spojrzeniem. Nie wyrażał żadnych więcej emocji poza powagą. Rysy twarzy były jakby odlane z metalu albo wyrzeźbione w kamieniu. Brwi nisko zawieszone nad szarymi oczami nie poruszyły się ani razu. Dokładnie z taką samą miną zaszarżował i zaatakował. Pchnął oburącz mieczem, zostawiając uprzednio tarczę. Teraz było jeszcze trudniej uciekać, ale brunet jakoś dawał radę. Jednak to nie mogło trwać wiecznie, kiedyś należało wykonać kontratak.

Doskoczył do fontanny i błyskawicznie poddał wodę swojej woli. Bicz wił się, przypominając długiego, przezroczystego węża. Z impetem cisnął wszystkim w rycerza. Woda rozprysła się dookoła. Wystarczył moment, żeby ponownie znalazła się w górze.

– To tanie sztuczki – mruknął Kain. W jednym momencie większość wody opadła i zamarzła.

Wojak nie zauważył jednego. Castiel w tej samej chwili uderzył w niego iskrami i pchnął mieczem praktycznie na oślep. Traf chciał, że w ostatnim momencie długowłosy zauważył sztych i uchylił się do tyłu. Cofnął się prawą nogą, następując na lód. Stracił równowagę.

– Dałeś się złapać na tanią sztuczkę – powiedział zakonnik, stając nad przewróconym rycerzem. Wierzchołek miecza opierał się o szyję Kaina. To był koniec.

Chwilę później Castiel padł zemdlony. Prawie cała jego koszula i spodnie były we krwi.

 


	12. Plotkarze

Blondyn siedział przy kominku w swojej sypialni i ogrzewał dłonie przy palącym się wolno ogniu. Wieczór już dawno zapadł. Normalnie powinien mieć teraz zajęcia z zakonnikiem. Powinien tłumaczyć mu rozmieszczenie gwiazd i gwiazdozbiorów albo opowiadać o sposobach nawigowania za ich pomocą. Niestety mnich odpoczywał w komnacie po walce z Kainem, który również nie był chętny do rozmów. Tym sposobem Dean został z myślami całkiem sam. A miał co rozmyślać. Pojedynek zakończył się remisem. Obaj padli na ziemię. W tym wypadku to król musiał zdecydować, kto miał dalej prowadzić lekcje. I właśnie z tym miał problem. Z jednej strony chciał tych luźnych treningów z Kainem. Rycerz nie ograniczał mu wolności. Winchester mógł robić, co tylko zechciał. Z drugiej strony zaś coś przyciągało go do Castiela. Surowy zakonnik, mający o sobie wysokie mniemanie, wprowadził iście spartańską dyscyplinę. Wymagał prawie niemożliwych umiejętności. Jego treningi były katorżnicze. A jednak blondyn chciał mieć z nim lekcje.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kto o tej porze chciałby tutaj wejść? Z zaciekawieniem wstał i zaraz uchylił wejście.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytał Castiel, opierając się jedną ręką o ścianę.

Dean natychmiast wypuścił go do środka i pomógł mu usiąść na kanapie. Oczywiście brunet mówił, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, ale król tak czy siak posadził go na miękkich poduszkach.

– Chciałem porozmawiać o dzisiejszej walce – zaczął cicho zakonnik, prostując plecy i patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciwko blondyna. – I o twoim wyborze. Nie będę cię namawiać do wybrania mojej kandydatury. Zaryzykowałem, postawiłem na szali lekcje i przegrałem.

– Przecież był remis – powiedział natychmiast Dean.

– Nie przerywaj mi – mruknął. – Remis jest przegraną. Co mi z tego, że mój przeciwnik zginie, jeżeli na też skonam chwilę później? – Wbił w niego badawcze spojrzenie i dopiero dłuższą chwilę później kontynuował wywód. – Chcę zrobić z ciebie genialnego żołnierza i króla. Mógłbym teraz powiększać majątek Zakonu, ale jestem tutaj z tobą. Wierzę w ciebie, Dean. Niezależnie, którego z nas wybierzesz, wierzę w ciebie. W krótkim czasie zrobiłeś bardzo duże postępy. Nigdy nie miałem tak zdolnego ucznia.

Winchester słuchał jego słów. Musiał stwierdzić, że był tym zdziwiony. Mnich nigdy go nie chwalił. Zawsze tylko wymagał, lał kijem i upokarzał. A teraz przyszedł i najwyraźniej chciał się podlizać. Dlaczego aż tak bardzo mu zależało? W sumie już dawno odbębnił swój obowiązek, dostał wypłatę i mógłby spokojnie wrócić do domu. Czyżby Castiel myślał, że Dean jest tak świetnym materiałem na genialnego władcę? A może przyczyna była inna? Bardziej osobista?

– W sumie dlaczego chciałeś z nim walczyć? – zapytał cicho, przesiadając się obok bruneta. – Przecież nie musiałeś. Sam mi mówiłeś, że nie można się dać sprowokować.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

– Przeceniłem swoje możliwości. I mówiąc poważnie, chciałem wam obu pokazać moją wyższość – dodał z przekąsem. – Nie wyszło. Muszę przestać myśleć, że mam dwadzieścia pięć lat. Że potrafię, ile wtedy potrafiłem. – Zgarbił się nieco i zmarszczył brwi. – Ale, Dean, nie przyszedłem tutaj rozmawiać o moich słabościach. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyś dokonał słusznego wyboru. Wiedz tylko, że program moich zajęć będzie taki, jaki był dotychczas. A ten Kaina... nie wiem. Może w ogóle stwierdzi, że nie potrzebujesz lekcji, a ja przesadzam i za bardzo cię męczę. Naprawdę nie wiem.

– Chcę mieć z tobą lekcje – rzekł wreszcie Winchester. – Z Kainem niewiele robiłem. A z tobą zawsze się czegoś nauczę. No i znasz się na rządzeniu – dodał.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc jego słowa. To było miłe. A więc król jednak go polubił? Cóż, zakonnik nigdy nie starał się o dobrą opinię, ale parę prostych komplementów podniosło go na duchu i połechtało jego ego. Może Dean jednak zmądrzał i chciał się uczyć? Tak, na pewno tak było. Zrozumiał, że sam nie da sobie rady, a już na pewno nie teraz. Nie z takim zasobem wiedzy i umiejętności. Zdolności miał sporo, ale należało je poprawić i ukierunkować na właściwy tor. I chyba właśnie z tego powodu Castiel tak bardzo chciał tutaj zostać.

 

* * *

 

Obaj wojownicy czekali na placu na wejście króla. Dean tego poranka miał zdecydować, kto zostanie jego nauczycielem.

– To była dobra walka – powiedział Kain, siedząc przy stole naprzeciwko bruneta.

– Tak. Wiele z niej wyciągnąłem – odrzekł Castiel, uśmiechając się mgliście. Czuł, że to on zostanie wybrany. Co wtedy zrobi Kain? Wyciągnie miecz? Zaatakuje króla? A może odejdzie? Tysiące myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Każdy wybór tworzył niezręczną sytuację.

Książę Samuel i sir Singer wraz z Lady Harvelle siedzieli nieco dalej, co chwilę coś do siebie szepcząc. Najprawdopodobniej obstawiali, kto zostanie wybrany. Obaj rycerze doskonale słyszeli ich głosy, ale nie zwracali na nie uwagi. To byłoby niegrzeczne i niekulturalne. Nie mniej, podsłuchiwali. Cała trójka plotkarzy jednogłośnie wskazywała na zakonnika, jako tego, który zostanie i dokończy szkolenie. Najwidoczniej Kain nie przypadł im do gustu.

Wreszcie na placu pojawił się król. Momentalnie wszyscy zgromadzeni wstali. On nieco niepewnie podszedł do wojowników, jakby obawiał się swojej decyzji.

– Zdecydowałem – zaczął uroczystym tonem. – Że dalej będzie mnie uczyć Kain. – Spojrzał na rycerza. Na zakonnika nie miał odwagi.

Czy Castiel dobrze usłyszał? Że to jednak nie on? Najwyraźniej. Zabolało go to, ale nie miał zamiaru tego okazywać. Zaraz skłonił się nisko przed władcą i bez słowa oddalił się w stronę wrót prowadzących do wnętrz zamku. Nie chciał słuchać żadnych tłumaczeń i żadnych próśb. Szkoda, że to właśnie tak miało się skończyć.

Słyszał za sobą kroki księcia i dwójki szlachciców. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy, ale wiedział, że musiał. Cóż, przynajmniej oficjalnie się pożegna. Może tak będzie lepiej? Wróci na swoje włości i zakończy epizod królewski. Na całe szczęście książę wypełnił wszystkie swoje obowiązki względem Castiela. Wieże i brama były już odremontowane, a straż na granicy wzmocniona. Tak, to dobry czas na powrót.

– To było niespodziewane – zaczął niepewnie Sam, zagradzając drogę zakonnikowi. – Jeszcze wczoraj Dean mówił, że wybierze Mistrza.

– Niestety zmienił zdanie – odparł niechętnie brunet. – Przykro mi, że to tak się skończyło.

– Nie winimy Mistrza – do rozmowy włączyła się lady Harvelle. – I proszę, żeby pan jeszcze nie wyjeżdżał.

– Dlaczego? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Król nie życzy sobie mojego towarzystwa.

– Podejrzewamy, że król miał inne powody. Proszę do mojej komnaty, wszystko wyjaśnię.

Słowa kobiety wyraźnie zdziwiły Castiela. Co takiego mogłoby przesądzić o wyborze Deana? Przecież był dorosłym, samodzielnie myślącym mężczyzną. Nie mniej od razu ruszył ze szlachcianką. Aż sam się dziwił, dlaczego tak bardzo go to obchodziło. Pożegnał się już z zamkiem, a teraz okazało się, że jednak miał zostać. Powód musiał być naprawdę ważny. Może dlatego musiał go poznać?

 


	13. To wszystko przez kobiety

– To nie może być prawda. – Pokręcił głową Castiel, wyraźnie się dziwiąc. – Król nie odesłałby mnie z tak błahego powodu.

– To jedyne słuszne wytłumaczenie – upierała się lady Ellen. – Powiedzcie Mistrzowi, że Deanowi wszystko pasowało!

Sir Singer i książę Sam siedzieli zgarbieni przy stole. Łypnęli na siebie spode łbów, aż wreszcie starszy rycerz nieco się wyprostował.

– Wczoraj wziąłem króla na rozmowę. – Podrapał się po widocznym, siwawym już zaroście. – I mówił, że nie chce Kaina. Ani miss Harvelle. Wydaje mi się, że wybrał mniejsze zło.

Szlachcianka obrzuciła go oburzonym spojrzeniem, ale nie odpowiedziała.

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał Castiel, marszcząc brwi.

– Namawiamy Deana, żeby ten zaręczył się z córką lady – wyjaśnił Sam. – Jo to naprawdę świetna partia! I Dean już chciał. Teraz nie wiem, co mu się stało, bo kategorycznie odmawia.

– Więc w czym problem? Król jest jeszcze młody, a, bez urazy, lady, może znajdzie się lepsza partia, która pomoże powiększyć królestwo – zauważył zakonnik. – Nie można go tak zmuszać. Przecież najlepiej o tym wiecie.

– Król nie może wiecznie żyć bez małżonki – odparł natychmiast Bobby. – Oboje wyrazili zgodę na małżeństwo, a Jo jedzie tu ze swoją służbą. Ślub miał być zaplanowany na wczesną zimę.

– Kiedy przyjedzie?

– Tydzień, może dwa. Nie wiemy. Wysłaliśmy posłańca do pułkownika Daniela Elkinsa, eskortującego ją, z prośbą o ominięcie terenów objętych pożarem. Nadal nie złapaliśmy podpalacza – westchnął Singer.

– Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. – Podprowadził lady do stołu i podsunął jej krzesło, a następnie usiadł obok. – Ale niestety ja już nie mogę interweniować.

Sam siebie nie rozumiał. Jeszcze pół godziny temu był przekonany, że wyjedzie z królestwa najszybciej jak tylko się da i odda się bez reszty zarządzaniu swoim zamkiem. Już zdążył na nowo znielubić władcę i przybrać obojętny stosunek do wszystkich mieszkańców stolicy. Tymczasem okazało się, że jednak miał zostać. Może uda mu się jakoś przekonać do siebie Deana? Dlaczego tak bardzo mu na tym zależało?

– Może on... nie wiem, może chce się wyszaleć? – jęknął Sam po dłuższej chwili wzajemnej konsternacji. – Mistrz wywiózł te wszystkie jego dziewczyny na drugi koniec kraju. Może to przez to?

– Zbliżają się dożynki – mruknął sir Singer. – Kain na pewno mu pozwoli pić, a wtedy na jednej panience się nie skończy.

Cała trójka zaczęła utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że wybór Deana był podyktowany jego chęcią zaspokojenia prymitywnych potrzeb. Tylko Castielowi to nie pasowało. Niby nie znał króla aż długo, ale czuł, że gdyby rzeczywiście odczuwał taką potrzebę, zrobiłby to przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Mimo surowego zakazu, miał wiele możliwości wymknięcia się niepostrzeżenie do miasta i załatwienia problemu. Bardzo chciałby podzielić się tymi spostrzeżeniami zresztą dyskutantów, ale widząc ich uspokojenie, zrezygnował. Nie było w tym najmniejszego sensu.

 

* * *

 

– Jeszcze raz. – Kain obserwował blondyna, który wściekle ciął słomianą kukłę mieczem. – Rób to mocniej.

Winchester smagał bronią na prawo i lewo. Pot ściekał mu po twarzy, ale był szczęśliwy. Wreszcie mógł bezkarnie robić wszystko, jak chciał. Żadnych poprawek i zbędnych udziwnień. Był tylko Dean, miecz i ofiara. Cholernie mu się to podobało.

Człekopodobny worek ze słomy i siana rozpadał się wraz z kolejnymi uderzeniami. Moment później władca zamachnął się i ściął mu głowę, która potoczyła się po kamiennej ścieżce. Zaraz przeszedł do kolejnego przeciwnika i rozpoczął masakrowanie lnianego płótna. I tak cały czas.

– Ten zakonnik uczył cię czegoś innego? – zapytał rycerz po kolejnej piętnastominutowej sesji pełnej siekania nieruchomych celów.

– Albo walczyliśmy ze sobą, albo musiałem robić durne ćwiczenia – przyznał, odrzucając miecz na stół obok. Chwilę później zrzucił z siebie przepoconą koszulę. Castiel nigdy mu na to nie pozwalał. – Koniec treningu, jestem zmęczony.

– Jak sobie życzysz, królu. – Rycerz pokiwał głową i skłonił się, gdy ten ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

W tym samym czasie mnich przekroczył zewnętrzną bramę stolicy. Przed sobą miał otwarty krajobraz i drogi prowadzące w każdą stronę świata. Na myśl o długiej podróży, poprawił zwisającą u jego boku podręczną torbę. W środku miał trochę prowiantu i ubrania w razie zmiany pogody. Teraz czekał go powrót do domu.

Pozwolił koniowi przejść spokojnie po moście zawieszonym nad fosą. Sam obrócił się i z lekką tęsknotą spojrzał na wysoki zamek. To był już koniec.

 

* * *

 

Pomarańczowe płomienie wielkich ognisk rozświetlały wydeptany plac otoczony zewsząd drewnianymi domkami ze strzechą. Na rusztach piekły się tłuste, dorodne prosięta obracane z wolna przez parobków. Karczmarze i browarnicy z okolic sprzedawali swoje piwo w drewnianych kuflach. Gawiedź tańczyła skocznie do muzyki wygrywanej przez grajków. Ci już nieco podchmieleni, zataczali się i wpadali na przechodniów albo ryczeli kolejne, wesołe piosenki. Tłumy ludzi przetaczały się przez rynek, jedząc, pijąc i bawiąc się w najlepsze. Dożynki były raz w roku, a noc była jeszcze młoda.

– Pij – zamruczała nie więcej niż osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna. Trzymała kufel miodu przytknięty do ust monarchy. – Za twoje zdrowie.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i jedną ręką oparł się o ścianę za długowłosą blondynką, a następnie zaczął spijać słodki napój. Parę kropel złotego alkoholu spłynęło po jego brodzie i szyi, a na końcu wsiąkło w haftowaną koszulę.

– Chcesz iść do karety? – sapnął do niej, wodząc wzrokiem po jej dekolcie.

Potrząsnęła ochoczo głową. Dean od razu wpił się w jej usta i zaczął prowadzić w stronę wozu. Ta dziewczyna będzie dzisiaj trzecia.

Strażnicy stojący przy wejściu natychmiast otworzyli przed nimi drzwi. Kochankowie wtoczyli się do środka. Nie zdążyli jeszcze położyć się na leżance, gdy blondyn zrzucił z niej cienką bluzeczkę. Niestety był już zbyt pijany, żeby podziwiać jej naturalne walory. Moment później dziewczyna ułożyła się z nim na materacu i zaczęła go pieścić. Oświetlało ją tylko nikle światło wydobywające się zza kotary, ale Deanowi to wystarczało. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał czuć niż widzieć.

– Zacznij wreszcie – mruknął, wiercąc się. Blondynka chyba nigdy tego jeszcze nie robiła, bo nie za bardzo wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Dean westchnął ciężko i przyciągnął jej twarz do siebie.

Nagle usłyszał głośny jęk wydobywający się z ust dziewczyny. Co się stało? Dopiero moment później ujrzał górującą nad nimi postać w kapturze z wyciągniętym nożem. Natychmiast oprzytomniał i przesunął dłońmi po plecach partnerki, aby ją z siebie zrzucić. Miała miecz zatopiony w plecach i karku. Była martwa.

– Zapłacę ci – jęknął, czując jak sztywnieje mu każdy mięsień. Nie miał jak uciec, mężczyzna zastawił jedyną drogę ucieczki. Nawet jeżeli Dean dałby sobie z nim radę, za nim czekał następny... zaraz, czy to był jego strażnik?!

Zabójca przesunął się bliżej leżanki. Blondyn cisnął w niego poduszką, ale niewiele to pomogło. W pośpiechu zaczął formować jakieś zaklęcie, byleby tylko go odepchnąć.

– Zostaw mnie, skurwysynie! – ryknął z przerażeniem. Był tak zszokowany, że nie potrafił niczego stworzyć. – Zabiję was obu!

Strażnik wyminął postać i zaczął szamotać się z królem. Ostatecznie złapał jego nadgarstki i unieruchomił go na tyle, aby skrytobójca przystąpił do właściwej czynności. Jedną dłoń ułożył na ustach władcy. Właściwie nie ułożył. Ścisnął jego policzki i odsunął maksymalnie jego głowę, odsłaniając gardło. Dean zawył, ale jego krzyk był ledwo słyszalny przez rękę mężczyzny. A więc to koniec? To nie mogło się tak skończyć! Zaraz poczuł zimną stal na swojej cienkiej skórze. Zacisnął oczy, nie chcąc na to patrzeć.

Usłyszał czyjeś charczenie, a potem plucie. Co jest? Jednak oczy otworzył, dopiero gdy dobiegł go głuchy odgłos uderzania czymś o drewnianą ramę powozu. W karecie był już trzeci mężczyzna z impetem uderzający głową tego drugiego o drewno. Kolejny zabójca?

– Puść mnie, kurwa! – warknął na strażnika. Ten zdążył wyciągnąć sztylet i przystawić go do szyi Deana.

Trzeci facet puścił martwego skrytobójcę na ziemię. Mimo ciemności Dean mógł zobaczyć jego zmasakrowaną twarz. Przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że z nim nie stanie się to samo. To już chyba wolał poderżnięcie gardła.

– Oddaj króla, a przeżyjesz – burknął mężczyzna nienaturalnie niskim głosem.

Królewski strażnik przycisnął mocniej ostrze. Winchester jęknął ostrzegawczo.

– Mówię po raz ostatni – syknął, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Gdy żandarm nie zareagował, zacisnął ją w pięść.

Wartownik zaczął kaszleć i dusić się. Puścił władcę i złapał się za gardło, coraz bardziej osuwając się na leżankę. Wybałuszone oczy i przerażony wyraz twarzy świadczyły o jednym. On zaraz umrze. Jego twarz zaczęła przybierać najróżniejsze odcienie, przestał się szamotać. Wreszcie opadł bezwładnie na poduszki.

W tym czasie zielonooki zsunął się z materaca i chciał jakoś niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się. Niestety plan nie wyszedł. Facet złapał go za koszulę i siłą wytargał na zewnątrz.

W pierwszej chwili światło z ognisk oślepiło Deana. Jednak moment później ujrzał swoich pozostałych strażników. Wszyscy byli martwi. Niepokoiło go tylko to ułożenie. Musieli obstawić powóz dookoła. Czyżby i oni chcieli śmierci władcy? Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć, zresztą nie było mu to dane.

– Wsiadaj – chłodny głos mężczyzny wyrwał go z przemyśleń. Automatycznie wskoczył na derkę i złapał lejce. Zakapturzona postać siadła tuż za nim i odebrała mu wodze.

– Tam są! – Zza rogu wyłonili się kolejni królewscy strażnicy.

Koń zarżał, a mężczyzna ściągnął lejce, zmuszając go do biegu. Galopowali prosto na świeżo skoszone pole. Gwardziści na pewno już ich nie dogonią. Blondyn trzymał się kurczowo obejmującej go ręki jeźdźca. Sam nie dałby rady zachować równowagi.

– Dokąd jedziemy? – spytał, czując słabość. Ten nie odpowiedział, tylko przyśpieszył. A Deana ogarnęła ciemność.

 


	14. Północ

– Nikt cię nie widział? – dobrze znany Deanowi głos rozległ się gdzieś niedaleko niego. Na tę chwilę nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, kto to był.

– Nie. Jechałem przez las, a konia puściłem przy tej wsi z trzema szubienicami – drugi głos, już znacznie chłodniejszy i niższy, znał doskonale. To ten facet wywiózł go gdzieś na koniec świata, a następnie ciągnął go po ziemi na drugi koniec. Dla skacowanego, zmęczonego i przerażonego tym wszystkim króla, to było stanowczo za dużo. Może właśnie dlatego nie miał siły nawet na otworzenie oczu i przyjrzenie się porywaczom?

Ten pierwszy nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, przeszedł parę kroków i zatrzymał się tuż przy leżącym na sianie władcy. Winchester spiął się. Co się teraz stanie? Zabiją go? Zwiążą i zażądają okupu? Domysłów było sporo.

– Mam niejasne wrażenie, że nie powinniśmy wracać na zamek królewski – kontynuował drugi głos.

– Nie mamy innego wyboru. – Mężczyzna złapał za nadgarstki blondyna. Dopiero wtedy Dean poczuł, że przez cały czas był związany. – Miejsce króla jest na tronie, niezależnie od zdrad i cudzych prób przejęcia tronu. Skoro zawiodła tak ważna osobistość, muszę zareagować – mówiąc to, rozciął więzy. – Poczekamy jeszcze parę dni, aż pościg zapędzi się dalej. Wtedy go odeskortujesz.

– Tak jest, Mistrzu – odpowiedział drugi głos. Moment później odprowadził go głos ciężkich butów.

Winchester doznał olśnienia. To przecież był Castiel! Ale co on tu robił? Przecież wyjechał jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Tak, dzień po ogłoszeniu wyniku. Czyżby chciał się zemścić? Nie, to niemożliwe. Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Równie dobrze mógłby zlecić zamordowanie go w tamtym wozie, a nie ryzykować przechwycenie króla podczas przenoszenia go tutaj. Mimo wszystko bał się. Mistrz już niejednokrotnie okazywał różne stany moralne. Raz nie dałby skrzywdzić chociażby muchy, a raz, Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybije wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku.

Czuł jak dłonie mężczyzny przesunęły się po jego brzuchu i podwinęły koszulę. Dopiero chwilę później Dean poczuł piekący ból gdzieś w okolicy prawego boku. Syknął mimowolnie.

– Nie udawaj, że śpisz, królu – burknął zakonnik.

Władca otworzył oczy i od razu tego pożałował. Świdrujący, wściekły wzrok mnicha był przerażający i paraliżujący. Na chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

– Gdzie jestem? – spytał, wypuszczając powietrze.

– W kościele – odrzekł, powoli zdejmując bandaże.

– Gdzie też bym mógł być – prychnął. – Zwłaszcza z tobą.

– Dean, co ci jest? – Castiel wbił w niego badawcze spojrzenie. – Zachowujesz się, jakbym zrobił ci niewyobrażalną krzywdę. Jeżeli czymś cię uraziłem, powiedz mi.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Obrócił głowę i wbił wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko. Nie miał ochoty z nim więcej rozmawiać. Zresztą nie było nawet takiej potrzeby. Zakonnik odstawi go do domu i na tym przygoda się skończy.

– Oni wszyscy byli twoimi strażnikami – zmienił temat, mając nadzieję, że Dean zareaguje jakkolwiek inaczej niż złością. – I gdyby nie interwencja mojego człowieka, zginąłbyś. Ta dziewczyna też chciała cię zabić, ale się spóźniła.

Winchester nadal na niego nie patrzał. Musiał przetworzyć to wszystko w głowie. Wszyscy strażnicy? Ta blondynka? Nie, to było nie do pomyślenia. Kto chciałby to zrobić? I dlaczego aż tak bardzo kombinował?

– Chcę do domu – mruknął wreszcie, powoli przymykając oczy. Bolała go głowa, brzuch, nogi... w sumie wszystko. Bolało go wszystko. – Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? Chcę do domu.

– Słyszałem. – Przytaknął głową, zakładając nowy bandaż na ranę. Na całe szczęście nie była głęboka. Dean podczas ucieczki spadł raz z konia i wpadł w dość spore krzaki. Teoretycznie rany te nie wymagały opatrzenia, ale Castiel wolał dmuchać na zimne. – Olgierd odwiezie się w stosownym czasie.

– Chcę teraz – zagrzmiał. – I gówno mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie. Ten twój pachołek ma mnie zawieźć teraz!

Novak zlustrował go z nieco kpiącą i rozbawioną miną.

– Teraz? Nie będziesz w stanie usiedzieć na koniu dłużej niż pięć minut. – Wstał z kolan i strzepnął z habitu drobinki kurzu.

– Jestem! Dojadę sam do tego pieprzonego zamku!

– Dean, język – skarcił go.

– Mogę mówić, jak chcę. – Podniósł się z siana do pozycji siedzącej. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. – Nie jesteś moim nauczycielem i mam, kurwa, prawo mówić, jak mi się podoba!

– Język – powtórzył ostrzej.

– Bo co? – Powoli zaczął się podnosić. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak bolał go każdy, nawet najmniejszy mięsień ciała. – No, co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? Cała moja pieprzona armia zrobi wszystko, żeby cię zajebać. Rozpierdolą ten twój zameczek.

– Mówię po raz ostatni, Dean. Język – warknął, czując energię kumulującą się w jego dłoniach. – Mówisz do Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Wschodniego.

– Mówisz do wielkiego króla – odparł wstrętnym tonem.

Brunet zacisnął pięści tak mocno, aż mu knykcie pobielały. Nie, Dean go nie sprowokuje. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do ciężkich drzwi.

– Odpoczywaj królu – mruknął tylko, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Na niewielkim placu przed kościółkiem odpoczywał Olgierd. Siedział przy palenisku i leniwie dorzucał drewienka do ognia. Nie musiał przejmować się tym, że ktoś zobaczy dym. Do najbliższej wioski mieli co najmniej dwa dni drogi.

– Mogę go zawieźć – zaproponował cicho mężczyzna, spoglądając na siadającego obok Castiela.

– Nie trzeba. – Pokręcił głową. – Tak jak mówiłem, poczekamy parę dni. W tej okolicy nie powinien pojawić się żaden patrol – zarządził. – Czy mamy jakieś nowe wieści?

Brązowowłosy pokiwał głową, a następnie wyciągnął z torby zapieczętowane listy. Większość z nich miała trafić do przedstawicieli śmietanki magnackiej oraz do nowego nauczyciela Deana. Te interesowały Castiela najbardziej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Olgierd przejął je niezgodnie z prawem, i że czytanie cudzej korespondencji przekracza granice dobrego smaku, ale w tych okolicznościach musiał to zrobić.

– Kain wyjechał ze stolicy – mruknął do towarzysza. – Wybiera się na północ.

– Tam? – Skrytobójca nie ukrywał szczerego zdziwienia. – Prosto w objęcia tych hord? To przecież samobójstwo.

– Nie, jeżeli ma do nich interes – westchnął. – Albo ma tam przyjaciół.

– Dowiem się tego za góra trzy tygodnie. – Ponownie zaczął grzebać w torbie, z której wyciągnął kawałek papieru oraz pióro i atrament. – O ile Mistrz pozwoli.

– Kto tam stacjonuje? Gadriel? – spytał ciszej, nie chcąc, aby Dean usłyszał cokolwiek. Gdy mężczyzna pokiwał głową, kontynuował. – Ma być przede wszystkim ostrożny. Ta misja nie może zostać wykryta.

– Jasne, szefie.

 

* * *

 

Zakonnik zniknął jakieś trzy dni później. Deanowi powinno być to obojętne, w końcu już nic ich nie łączyło. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, Castiel jedynie go opatrywał i przynosił jedzenie. Jego nauczycielem był Kain, który pewnie postawił całą straż w gotowości. Na pewno wszyscy szukali króla. No bo dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Gdy tylko Winchester wróci na włości, rozpocznie dokładne śledztwo i na pewno znajdzie tego, kto odpowiadał za nieudany zamach. Rozprawi się z nim tak, że nikt już nigdy nie spróbuje podnieść na niego ręki.

– Więc ty jesteś..? – zagadnął do szatyna mocującego się z tobołkami.

– Olgierd, Wasza Wysokość – odparł, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Tak samo nie skłonił się przed królem. Dean poczuł się wręcz urażony jego afrontem.

– A twoja profesja? – mruknął, dokładnie lustrując rząd noży ułożonych na płacie skóry. Chwilę później ów mężczyzna zwinął go wraz z zawartością i wpakował do torby.

– Jestem aktorem. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Tak? – Blondyn podniósł obie brwi. – W jakim teatrze grasz?

– Gram na największej scenie, która zwie się światem. Powinieneś, królu, zadać mi inne pytanie. – Olgierd uśmiechnął się w błyskawicznie wskoczył na swojego rumaka.

Dean zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Kogo jeszcze będzie musiał spotkać na swojej drodze i jak bardzo ten ktoś będzie chory psychicznie? Nie zastanawiając się więcej, usiadł na swoim koniu i zarzucił kaptur na głowę. Mimo wszystko nie chciał, aby ktoś go rozpoznał. Zwłaszcza z takim _cudownym_ kompanem. Czekała go najgorsza podróż w życiu.

 


	15. Tak, to dzisiaj

Na horyzoncie majaczyła stolica. Dean natychmiast szarpnął za lejce i zmusił swoją szkapę do galopu. Przed sobą miał tylko prostą drogę prowadzącą do domu. Już teraz chciał zedrzeć swój kaptur i ogłosić całemu światu, że jest królem, i że wszystko jest w porządku, ale w ostatniej chwili silny uścisk Olgierda powstrzymał jego plany.

– Mistrz kazał wprowadzić cię bocznym wejściem – oznajmił, studząc jego entuzjazm.

– Co to za różnica? – mruknął, patrząc na swój ukochany zamek. – I tak zaraz wszyscy ogłoszą, że wróciłem.

– Ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy. O sens pytaj Mistrza. – Skrytobójca wzruszył ramionami. – Podjedziemy od tyłu i tam dostaniesz się do środka – dodał, skręcając w mniej uczęszczaną dróżkę.

Król, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał jechać wraz z nim. Facet już nie raz pokazał Deanowi, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Pod tym względem był gorszy niż Castiel. Jakakolwiek forma nieposłuszeństwa kończyła się uwierającymi zaklęciami rzuconymi na monarchę. Co dziwniejsze, blondyn nie znał ani jednego czaru, a gdy pytał o ich pochodzenie, skrytobójca zwyczajnie nie odpowiadał albo zmieniał temat. Tak, zakonnik powiedziałby, że to nie dla dzieci, a nie gadał o pogodzie.

Zmiana trasy wydłużyła całą podróż. Zamiast dojechać do stolicy mniej więcej w południe, dotarli późnym wieczorem. Unikali po drodze patrolów królewskiej straży i większych wozów kupieckich. Żaden z nich nie chciał kusić losu. Na całe szczęście dotarli cali i zdrowi, a przy bocznej bramie czekało dwóch innych zakonników.

– Witaj, królu – powitał go Castiel, zdejmując kaptur. – Olgierdzie, jak minęła podróż?

– Nie było żadnych problemów – odrzekł skrytobójca, zeskakując z konia. Zdjął jeden z tobołków i oddał go Mistrzowi. Najwyraźniej były to rzeczy należące do niego.

Dean także szedł z wierzchowca i zawiesił wzrok na rozmawiających. Nie podobało mu się, że zakonnik korzystał w usług szpiega i zabójcy. Problem w tym, że to właśnie temu oprawcy Winchester zawdzięczał życie. Skonałby w tamtym wozie, zaszlachtowany przez własnych strażników, którym ufał bezgranicznie.

– Co robimy dalej? – spytał, mając dość stania pod murami. Bardzo chciał być już na właściwym zamku i odpocząć w swojej komnacie.

Brunet spojrzał na władcę, a potem na drugiego zakonnika wciąż skrytego pod kapturem. Ten był znacznie niższy, ale Dean nie wątpił w jego jakieś tam magicznie zdolności. Gdyby ich nie miał, nie miałby na sobie habitu i nie brałby udziału w tej śmiesznej misji odeskortowania zielonookiego do domu. Zsunął kaptur, uśmiechnął się perliście do króla. Zaraz też pchnął ciężkie drzwi, a ruchem dłoni wskazał, by panicz wszedł do środka.

Cała droga korytarzami minęła im nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Castiel szeptał coś do Olgierda, ten odpowiadał równie cicho, konie stukały kopytami o kamienną posadzkę, a ten niski trzymał w ręku pozłacaną pochodnię. Był to naprawdę przedziwny orszak.

– Dean! – rozległ się głos Sama i już po chwili kilkadziesiąt kilo masy zderzyło się z władcą, aby przytulić go mocno. – Tak się baliśmy!

– Już, Sam. – Poklepał brata po plecach, czując jednocześnie, że ten zaraz zmiażdży mu żebra. – Jestem bezpieczny.

 

* * *

 

Castiel nie wracał do tamtego zdarzenia. Bardzo szybko przeszedł z Deanem do porządku sprzed pojedynku z Kainem. Trenowali o stałych porach, dyskutowali o filozofii, sztuce i muzyce, ćwiczyli zdolności magiczne. Tak, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Winchestera bardzo to dziwiło, że ten nie wrócił do swojego zamku. Ba, na dodatek sprowadził do stolicy swojego brata Gabriela, który zajął się ochroną Sama. Najwyraźniej Castiel pełnił taką samą funkcję w przypadku Deana.

Wieści rozesłanych gońców i szpiegów mówiły jasno: Kain uciekł ze swoimi ludźmi na północ. Nie było sensu go gonić, uszedł zbyt daleko i schronił się wśród niebezpiecznych plemion. Jaki był w tym cel? Obaj zakonnicy starali się go zrozumieć. Na razie podejrzewali tylko, że rycerz ruszy wiosną na królestwo. Jeżeli uda mu się zawładnąć koczownikami, mogą stanowić spore zagrożenie nie tylko dla terenów przygranicznych, ale i dla stolicy. Oby tylko ich podejrzenia się nie ziściły. Mimo wszystko należało zwiększyć środki bezpieczeństwa i nauczyć obu Winchesterów skutecznej obrony.

Snop oślepiającego światła wystrzelił z rąk długowłosego. Dean natychmiast zasłonił się tarczą i moment później wystosował kontratak, rzucając przeciwko Samowi parędziesiąt fioletowych iskier. Książę odskoczył, zręcznie omijając przeszkodę. Nie szło mu najlepiej, ale jakoś sobie radził.

– To długo nie potrwa, co? – mruknął Gabriel, przyglądając się walce braci. Obaj byli wyposażeni w lekką zbroję, jednoręczny miecz, puklerz i specjalnie sprowadzone z zakonu rękawice wspomagające ich magiczne zdolności.

– Nie. – Brunet patrzał ze zmrużonymi oczami na walczących. Właśnie Dean zaszarżował na Sama, taranując go. Winchesterowie walczyli ze sobą już od jakichś dwudziestu minut, ale teraz najwyraźniej skończyli. Zwycięstwo należało do Deana.

Gabriel pomógł wstać młodszemu bratu i zaraz posadził go na ławce obok i zajął się rozwalonym łukiem brwiowym. Właśnie on uczył Sama walki i obrony. Oczywiście ich zajęcia nie trwały tak długo jak w przypadku Deana i Castiela, ale długowłosy starał się nadrobić zaległości.

– Jak mi poszło? – spytał król, odkładając miecz na drewniany blat.

– Dobrze – odrzekł mnich, pomagając mu odpiąć tarczę i zbroję. – Ale wciąż brakuje ci szybkości i precyzji. Sam pod tym względem jest od ciebie lepszy.

Dean nie odpowiedział. Jak zwykle skrzywił się, ale nie skomentował wypowiedzi bruneta.

– Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj przy obiedzie podejmujesz pannę Harvelle? – zagadnął Castiel, woląc się upewnić, że władca o tym pamięta. Niestety jego mina jasno wskazywała na to, że zapomniał. – Tak, to dzisiaj.

– Nie ma mowy. – Pokręcił głową. – Ona może zostać na obiedzie, ale wieczorem ma wracać.

– Macie być małżeństwem – przypomniał łagodnie mężczyzna. – Daj dziewczynie szansę. Wiem, że jesteś przeciwnikiem tak zawieranych związków, ale pamiętaj o swojej pozycji i dobru królestwa.

– A kiedy będzie się liczyć moje dobro?! – warknął ostro. – Wiecznie tylko mam się uczyć, trenować i dbać o królestwo. Czemu ani razu nikt nie pomyśli o tym, czego na naprawdę chcę?!

– Bo przestałeś być dzieckiem – odparł chłodno. – I twoim obowiązkiem jest...

– Przestań pieprzyć o obowiązkach. Myślisz, że dlaczego wybrałem Kaina? Bo chciałem mieć wreszcie spokój! – Cisnął tarczę na ziemię. – Mam was wszystkich dosyć!

– Dean, nie tak postępuje...

– Nie praw mi morałów – syknął, a następnie ruszył w kierunku wrót prowadzących do skrzydła zamku. – Nie przyjdę na obiad. Jej dajcie jeść i odprawcie do domu.

 


	16. Bardziej niż powinien

Konfuzja wywołana nagłym odejściem Deana spoczęła na całej trójce. Gabriel i Sam gapili się tępo w zamknięte już wrota, a Castiel próbował przetworzyć to, co właśnie usłyszał. Cudownie. Jeszcze jeden problem na głowie. Jakby podpalacz, Kain i dzikie hordy na Północy to za mało.

– Wypadałoby z nim porozmawiać – zaczął wreszcie niższy zakonnik. – A w razie czego upichci się na szybko jakiś eliksir miłosny. Chyba mam nawet potrzebne składniki.

– Obejdzie się bez tego – mruknął. Nie chciał, aby król spożywał cokolwiek, co zaburzy prawidłowe myślenie. – Pójdę do niego. Jeżeli nie stawimy się na obiedzie, zajmijcie się panną Harvelle. Wytłumaczcie, że... króla boli głowa i nie mógł przyjść.

– Świetna wymówka. – Gabriel wywrócił oczami.

– To wymyślcie coś lepszego – odpowiedział od razu i ruszył w kierunku wrót. Kompletnie nie rozumiał zachowania Deana. Według księcia i sir Singera, król wcześniej miał chęć na ożenek. Więc co teraz się stało? Podoba mu się ktoś inny? W takim razie kto? Jedynym sposobem na dowiedzenie się, jest rozmowa z blondynem.

Wszedł po schodach, minął służące i trafił na odpowiedni korytarz. Przez cały czas układał w głowie scenariusze rozmów. Jak przekonać króla do obecnie najmądrzejszego wyboru, jakim jest ślub z tą kobietą? Ustatkowanie Deana było kluczowym elementem do zjednania sobie i podporządkowania szlachty. Jej magnacka rodzina i jego królewska potęga na pewno unormują sytuację w królestwie. Na szczęście jeszcze nie jest aż tak tragicznie, ale jeżeli król się nie ożeni, może dojść do nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń.

Zapukał w drzwi, a następnie wszedł do królewskiej sypialni. Dean siedział na łóżku, a na wejście zakonnika, obrócił się do niego plecami.

– Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać – burknął, dąsając się jak małe dziecko.

– Ale nie zamknąłeś drzwi na klucz. – Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Więc mimo wszystko potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię wysłuchał.

– Ty nie jesteś tą osobą.

– A masz kogoś innego? – Przysiadł na materacu. Gdy blondyn nie odpowiedział, kontynuował. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz wziąć z nią ślubu?

– Nie chcę – westchnął.

– Takiej odpowiedzi nie uznaję. Wiem, że jeszcze do niedawna byłeś tym zachwycony. Co się zmieniło? Mogę uszanować twój wybór, ale daj mi do tego powód. Potrzebuję przyczyny – powiedział, nachylając się, aby spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Dziwnie drżała mu warga? Płakał?

– Chcę kogoś innego – odparł cicho blondyn, spuszczając wzrok.

Castiel spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Dean był jeszcze młody i miał prawo zakochać się w innej.

– Kto to jest? – zapytał spokojnie. Może nie będzie aż tak źle i Winchester zakochał się w jakiejś innej magnatce? Trochę się ich tutaj przewinęło. Trzeba będzie wtedy jakoś elegancko odprawić pannę Harvelle, a z lady porozmawiać na osobności i wyjaśnić sytuację.

– Nie mogę tego powiedzieć – burknął, znowu się odwracając, aby zakonnik na niego nie patrzał. A przynajmniej nie w oczy.

– W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy. Na dole czeka na ciebie kobieta, której obiecałeś ślub. Nie wykręcisz się swoimi fochami i arogancką postawą. Nie chcesz mi niczego powiedzieć. Chciałem ci jakoś pomóc odkręcić tę sytuację, ale nie dajesz mi żadnej możliwości – zauważył. – Dean, spójrz na mnie – dopowiedział ostrzejszym tonem.

Władca powoli przesunął się na łóżku i usiadł przodem do mężczyzny. Warga dalej dziwnie mu drżała, podobnie jak ręce.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał kontrolnie Castiel. Wiedział, że tak nie było, ale może dzięki temu pytaniu, król się otworzy.

– Tak. Jest dobrze. Tylko... Nie umiem powiedzieć, kto to jest. Nie pytaj się mnie o to – szepnął. Teraz już cały się trząsł.

– Dean, spokojnie. – Złapał go ostrożnie za ramiona. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby dostał nagłej gorączki i spazmów. – Połóż się, dam ci coś do picia, dobrze?

Winchester posłusznie położył się na materacu. Przymknął oczy, oddychając ciężko. Castiel w tym czasie nalał wody do kryształowego kieliszka i podsunął mu do ust. Drugą ręką lekko podtrzymywał jego głowę, aby monarcha mógł się napić bez ryzyka zadławienia. Widząc, że to nie dało żadnego efektu, zawołał straż. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Olgierda na czele z królewską gwardią. To oznaczało tylko kłopoty.

 

* * *

 

– Podsumowując, mamy prawie umierającego króla, Kaina sprzymierzonego z hordami z Północy, który jest odpowiedzialny za tamto podpalenie i zamach. Dodatkowo król nie chce wyjść za pannę Harvelle, a nam się szykuje wojna domowa. Coś pominąłem? – Gabriel spojrzał po wszystkich zebranych. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc ciszę uznał za potwierdzenie. – Skoro to już mamy załatwione, czy ktoś ma pomysł na rozwiązanie jakiegokolwiek problemu?

Olgierd łypnął po reszcie, a potem wyprostował się, chcąc zabrać głos. Przez ostatnie pół godziny skrupulatnie opowiadał o wszystkich doniesieniach jego szpiegów. Teraz miał jeszcze jedną, ważną wiadomość, może nawet najważniejszą.

– Już mówiłem o zaklęciu rzuconym na króla – zaczął powoli, nadal obserwując swojego szefa, księcia i zakonnika. – Mój człowiek potwierdza, że to zaklęcie zostało rzucone przez Kaina albo kogoś z jego ludzi. Mamy resztki ziół.

– Do czego służyło to zaklęcie? – spytał Sam, podpierając się łokciami o kant stołu.

– Do narzucenia królowi swojej woli – mruknął Castiel, uprzedzając słowa skrytobójcy. – Dean miał nie tylko wybrać Kaina jako swojego trenera, ale także pałać do mnie niechęcią, gdybym jednak zdecydował się zostać na zamku. Ten czar dalej działa i im bardziej on chce się ze mną pogodzić, tym większe ma działanie. Nie rozumiem tylko tego drżenia i stanu, w jakim jest. Widziałem różne skutki tego uroku, ale na pewno nie takie.

– Czytałem kiedyś, że stan podobny do śpiączki występuje tylko w przypadku zakochanego – rzucił luźno Gabriel, który moment później został obdarzony lodowatym spojrzeniem ze strony Castiela. – Ale tylko tak czytałem. To pewnie nieprawda. W ogóle się mną nie sugeruj.

– Jak zdjąć zaklęcie? – zapytał znowu książę, czując, że trzeba lekko rozluźnić atmosferę.

– Odpowiednie kompozyty sprowadzamy z zakonu – burknął Mistrz. – Będą dzisiaj w nocy. Sam się tym zajmę. A teraz przejdźmy do sprawy Północy. Olgierdzie, jak daleko sięgają twoje wpływy?

– Do ostatniej królewskiej wsi – odparł rzeczowo.

– A dalej?

– Dalej niczego już nie wiadomo. Mogę wysłać ludzi, ale nie będę mieć od nich żadnych wieści, dopóki nie wrócą. A czy wrócą, to już loteria. Może ich zabić byle chłop, a ja się o tym nie dowiem. Tam to trzeba mieć grupę zbrojnych. Wtedy szansa na powrót jest o wiele większa. Nie polecam wysyłać żadnych listów, ani posłów. Nikt tam nie szanuje świętości poselstwa – wyjaśnił.

– O posłach nie myślę. Wyślij tam najbardziej zaufanego i pewnego człowieka. Niech dowie się, co planuje Kain. Jeżeli będzie miał sposobność, niech prześwietli wojska. Chcę wiedzieć, z czym królestwo będzie musiało walczyć – powiedział, mimo że na razie nie skupiał się na tym temacie. Myślał o Deanie i o jego... uczuciach. Nie wiedział, jak powinien je zinterpretować. – Albo nie. Nie możemy pokazać Kainowi, że się go obawiamy. Sam już nie wiem.

– Co wy na to, żeby dokończyć tę rozmowę rano? – zaproponował Gabriel. – Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, a dzisiaj jeszcze trzeba będzie się zająć królem. Olgierd, wyślij kogo trzeba, niech twoi ludzie już pracują. To nie jest oznaka słabości, że chcemy znać stan tej jego armii. Castiel się trochę prześpi, a ja z Sam... księciem popilnujemy naszego chorego.

 

* * *

 

Składniki potrzebne zakonnikowi przyjechały późną nocą. Brunet od razu wziął się za przygotowywanie potrzebnego wywaru, którego opary powinny zbudzić władcę i dać mu siły na przetrwanie rytuału zdejmującego niebezpieczny czar. To nie było aż tak niebezpieczne i wymagające, ale trzeba było być niesamowicie uważnym, aby nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Castiel postawił sobie za punkt honoru, zdjąć zaklęcie. Czyżby aż tak znienawidził Kaina? Owszem. Wcześniej pałał do niego tylko niechęcią, teraz po prostu nienawidził.

– Castiel? – jęknął Dean, otwierając oczy. Zamknął je chwilę później. Raziło go światło świec.

– Jestem tutaj – powiedział zakonnik, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Gorączka zniknęła. Dobrze. – Możesz odczuwać lekki dyskomfort, ale to zaraz minie – dodał. Nie chciał mu mówić, że wyglądał jak śmierć. Był chorobliwie blady i miał podkrążone oczy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, znowu próbując otworzyć oczy. Było już ciut lepiej i teraz wystarczyło, że je mrużył.

– Kain rzucił na ciebie urok po potyczce ze mną – wyjaśnił, siadając na łóżku obok niego. – Wykonałeś jego rozkazy. Pierwszym było wybranie go jako twojego nauczyciela, a drugim niechęć do mnie. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy twoje uczucia względem mnie zmieniały się w jakiś sposób.

– To znaczy? – mruknął niepewnie. – No na pewno cię nie nienawidzę. Może... nawet lubię.

– Lubienie mnie, nie mogło sprowadzić na ciebie takich skutków. Bądź ze mną szczery, Dean. Nikomu niczego nie powiem – nalegał spokojnym głosem.

Dean oprzytomniał już na tyle, aby zrozumieć, w jak okropnej sytuacji się teraz znalazł. Musiał zwierzyć się facetowi, na którego widok ostatnimi czasy miękły mu kolana. Co najgorsze, nie mógł się w żaden sposób wykręcić.

– Lubię cię – szepnął, już czując, że się rumieni. – Lubię cię bardziej, niż powinienem.

 


	17. Przytulanie jest przyjemne

Przez dwa tygodnie Castiel praktycznie nie ruszał się z kaplicy, nie przychodził na wspólne posiłki, nie trenował szermierki, nie uprawiał magii i z nikim się nie spotykał. Jego dotychczasowe obowiązki przejął Gabriel. Olgierd zniknął wraz ze swoimi szpiegami i najprawdopodobniej odjechał na północne krańce królestwa. Książę Samuel starał się pogodzić z nową sytuacją wynikającą z nagłej zmiany relacji między Mistrzem a królem. A sam król? Zmierzły, oschły i nieprzyjemny dla otoczenia. Czyżby ci dwaj się pokłócili?

– Kolana wrosną ci w posadzkę – powiedział blondyn, wchodząc do kaplicy. Przystanął przy klęczącym Castielu, a potem usiadł w ławce. – Słyszysz mnie w ogóle?

– Słyszę, Gabrielu – mruknął niechętnie, przerywając modlitwy. – Czy stało się coś ważnego?

– Jeżeli uznasz, że twój kochanek jest wrzodem na dupie, to tak, stało się coś ważnego – odrzekł.

– To nie jest mój kochanek i nie wyrażaj się tak tutaj – syknął, spoglądając dyskretnie na górującą nad nimi figurę, jakby bał się, że bóstwo zaraz ukarze ich za ten brak szacunku.

– Owszem, jest. Już wszyscy wiedzą o jego płomiennej miłości do ciebie i czekają na twoją odpowiedź. – Wywrócił oczami. – I przestań już klęczeć. Na sam ten widok nogi mnie bolą.

– Nie będzie żadnej mojej odpowiedzi. – Wstał z kolan. – Nie ma żadnej płomiennej miłości. Rozumiem, że jakiś cudem mógł się we mnie zakochać, ale to mu przejdzie. Sprowadzę ten jego harem z powrotem do zamku. Natychmiast o mnie zapomni, sytuacja się unormuje i będziemy mogli się zająć ważniejszymi sprawami.

– Wiesz co? Jesteś głupi. Chcesz załatwić wszystko bez bezpośredniego kontaktu. Może wiele razy takie zagrywki ci się udawały, ale tym razem na to nie licz. Idź i z nim porozmawiaj – zaproponował. – Albo ja to zrobię

– To ja już wolę sam – westchnął ciężko. Wyjaśni mu, że król i zakonnik nie mają żadnego prawa bytu. Nie wyjdzie z tego żaden legalny związek, nie będzie dzieci, a Castiel obiecał sobie i bogom celibat. Te trzy rzeczy na pewno przekonają Deana do zrezygnowania z bruneta i skupienia się na Joannie albo na jakiejkolwiek innej kobiecie, która mogłaby zostać jego żoną.

– Tylko mu nie powiedz, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bo to nie wypada. On nie da się tak łatwo zbyć – powiedział, kierując się powoli ku wyjściu z kaplicy. – Załatwcie to przed obiadem.

Castiel bardzo chciałby mieć to już za sobą. Albo, żeby w ogóle taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Niestety dalej stał w zamkowej kaplicy i myślał, jak powinien porozmawiać z królem. Jakiego słownictwa używać, jak zacząć rozmowę, jak ją zakończyć, jak wyjaśnić mu, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Nigdy nie miało. Zakonnik miał być tylko doradcą i nauczycielem. Miał pokazać, jak rządzić państwem i poddanymi oraz jak walczyć. Nie było mowy o żadnym związku czy uczuciach innych niż te przyjacielskie. Brunet też takich nigdy nie okazywał. Starał się być wyrozumiały i sprawiedliwy, więc skąd u Deana takie nagłe zakochanie się? To było absurdalne, idiotyczne i niemożliwe. Właśnie z tym przekonaniem wyszedł z kaplicy i ruszył do jednego z zamkowych skrzydeł, gdzie miał nadzieję na spotkanie się z królem.

– Witaj, Dean – powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi sypialni. To było chyba najgorsze miejsce do takiej rozmowy, bo zawsze mogły wyniknąć... komplikacje.

– Witaj – odparł blondyn. Siedział przy stoliku zawalonym książkami. Dopiero po bliższych oględzinach można było stwierdzić ich tematykę; prawo i historia zakonów. – Długo się nie pokazywałeś.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Musiałem wszystko przemyśleć.

– Więc powiesz mi to samo, co wszyscy. To jest chore, niemoralne i złe, tak? Bo ciebie powstrzymuje celibat, a ja mam mieć dzieci. Najlepiej to powinienem się tego wyrzec, a ty dla pewności potępić – mruknął, garbiąc się nad stołem.

– Prawdę mówiąc, chciałem ci powiedzieć to samo, ale mnie wyręczyłeś. – Rzucił okiem na otwartą książkę. – Po co czytasz ,,Dzieje Zakonu Wschodniego”?

– Teraz już po nic. – Odłożył tomiszcze na jedną z kupek. – I zapomnijmy, o czym ci wtedy powiedziałem. To już nieważne. Ucz mnie tylko dalej – powiedział smutno. – O więcej nie proszę.

Castiel sięgnął po krzesełko i przysunął je do stolika, aby móc usiąść bliżej Deana.

– Będę cię dalej uczuć, jeżeli powiesz mi, dlaczego masz tutaj tyle książek – naciskał spokojnie. Wiedział, że Dean sam z siebie nie czytałby tak nudnych rzeczy.

– Szukałem historii podobnych do tej naszej – wyznał szczerze, sięgając po zwinięty pergamin. – Chciałem jakoś o nas powalczyć i pokazać, że to uczucie nie jest złe, ale skoro ty nie chcesz, to nie mamy, o czym mówić. Odeślę to wszystko do biblioteki i niech się z tym dzieje, co chce.

– A znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – zapytał, nie chcąc go aż tak smucić. Widać było, że blondyn musiał się napracować, aby odnaleźć zapomniane historie, wybrać te, które się przydadzą, a potem skonfrontować je z teraźniejszym prawem i obyczajami.

– Mam wzmiankę o dostojniku kościelnym, który zrezygnował ze swojej funkcji i osiadł we dworku magnackim razem z jego właścicielem. Podają, że poznali się podczas wyprawy wojennej i w czasie jej trwania zaprzyjaźnili się. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Potem wrócili z wojny, kupili ziemię na końcu królestwa i wyjechali. Nikt ich nie ścigał, ani nie chciał zabić. My też byśmy tak mogli. Oddałbyś władzę komuś innemu, a ja swoją Samowi. Będzie lepszym królem niż ja... no ale tak, ty nic do mnie nie czujesz.

Brunet zasępił się. To nie było tak, że nic nie czuł. Może bardziej jego uczucia kierowały się ku czemuś innemu, bardziej naturalnemu i normalnemu. Lubił Deana i chciał spędzać z nim czas. Nie twierdził, że zielonooki był złym królem. Potrzebował tylko nauki i dobrego przykładu, nic więcej.

– Dean, nie chcę ci teraz...

– Nie owijaj w bawełnę, Cas – mruknął władca, a potem odrzucił pergamin za siebie i zrobił pierwszą odważną decyzję. Objął zszokowanego zakonnika w pasie i przytulił do siebie. – Nie mów mi, że nigdy tego nie chciałeś.

Castiel czuł się dziwniej niż powinien. Był szczerze zdziwiony tak gwałtownym ruchem Deana, ale nie chciał wyplątać się z objęcia. Było mu niespotykanie dobrze i... przyjemnie. Blondyn gładził go dłonią po plecach. Nikt nic nie mówił. Brunet musiał zweryfikować swój stosunek do tego drugiego mężczyzny. Jeszcze pół godziny temu był przekonany, że łączyła nich tylko przyjaźń. Teraz wiedział, że było to coś większego. Dalej jednak ich wspólna przyszłość była niepewna. Mimo niesamowitej przyjemności wynikającej z bliskości Deana, Castiel będzie musiał to przerwać. Ale nie teraz. Teraz było im dobrze.

 


End file.
